Reborn
by Alstroemaria
Summary: Rachel Roth is just your average school girl. Except, she doesn't remember anything in her life before three months ago and the only person she really knows is a superhero who seems to always be there to save her... SEQUEL TO MONSTER
1. Chapter 1 Homecoming

**I do not own teen titans this is just writing inspired by the series.**

 **Clean chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Homecoming**

 _Chasing_.

Beast Boy was running through the woods, chasing after a girl in a school uniform with long Raven black hair.

The forest was lit brightly with sunlight.

When the girl would turn back to look at him, he identified her as Raven.

She continued running and he continued pursuing. The longer they ran and the deeper they got in the woods, the darker it got.

The sky around them turned black, trees taller.

Finally, in a clearing, Raven stood in the middle facing away from him, long black hair to her hips.

He approached her carefully, placing a hand in her shoulder.

"Raven...?" He asked.

He turned her around.

She had no face.

Beast Boy stumbled back, the world seeming to tilt and darken even more.

 _Beast Boy_.

Beast Boy woke up with a start, gasping for air with his heart beating hard against his chest.

He sat up in bed, the sheets bundled around his waist and he ran a hand through his thick hair.

The room was dark around him and he sighed as he calmed down, leaning back against the bed.

Another nightmare.

It was the same one he always had, the same one he'd been having for a long time now.

Ever since...what had happened with Raven...

He just hadn't had that dream in awhile so he thought he'd finally moved on from it.

That maybe in time they would stop.

But evidently they hadn't stopped.

He ran his hands across his face and glanced at the watch on his wrist.

The one Raven had given him on the last time he ever spoke to her.

To the _real_ her.

And the wave of memories came flooding in but he shook them away, as if they were droplets in the ends of his hair.

He got off the bed and pushed the curtains away from the window to reveal the light of the early morning sunrise. His face was illuminated by the golden rays and the sky was a beautiful explosion of orange and pink.

He stood there and watched as the sky faded to a dull blue, its beauty only lasting a few minutes.

Everything beautiful always had an expiration date.

* * *

Beast Boy walked into the doom patrol training room where Elast-girl and Mento were talking casually and when they saw him they stopped abruptly.

Elast-girl saw the look on his face and she knew instantly, "You're leaving, aren't you?"

Beast Boy nodded,

"It's time I go back to the titans."

* * *

" _Starfire_ , hold on!" Robin shouted as the redhead alien girl flew down the steps of the tower, Robin running out after her.

Starfire twirled in the air happily as Robin panted beside her, holding his knees.

"He isn't even here yet!" Robin told her but her smile was extra wide.

"I saw the motorcycle of friend Beast Boy close by from the top of the tower! He is _near_! Oh this is wonderful!" She exclaimed, her eyes bright.

She nearly screamed when Beast Boy pulled up, taking off his helmet and flashing them his signature, toothy grin.

Starfire was holding him in a chokehold in a millisecond, kissing his face and reciting that one hundred line friendship poem in Tamaranean.

"Oh you look greener! Have you gotten _taller_? Did they feed you vegan meals in the doom patrol? Tell me! Silkie has missed you and-" Starfire went on, squeezing him tighter each time she spoke.

" _Star_!" Beast Boy choked, "Star you're _choking_ me!"

"Oh!" She loosened her grip on him, "Forgive me! I have just missed you so!" Her emerald green eyes watered. Beast Boy sighed as he hugged her, Starfire was a gem.

Robin put an arm around Beast Boy and ruffled his hair slightly, "Yeah Star gets to choke you for being gone so long."

"I was gone 3 months not 3 _years_." Beast Boy laughed.

"It felt like 3 years." Robin said and there was a second of silence between them.

"Where's Cy?" Beast Boy asked looking around, confused. He would of thought Cyborg would be the first to greet him.

"He will be here in a bit, he went out with Sarah today," Robin told him.

"The teacher?" Beast Boy asked as he headed up the steps, Starfire and Robin at his sides

"Yes, the _teacher_." Starfire clapped her hands together, "She is quite nice! You have to meet her!"

When they walked into the tower, Starfire grabbed his arm, "Come you have got to see the additions Robin made my room! And the Silkie has been waiting for your return!"

Beast Boy and Robin exchanged looks as the redhead dragged him through the living room and babbled on.

It was good to finally be home.

* * *

The titans sat at the kitchen table and laughed loudly, boxes of eaten pizza and red cups spread around, the sky dark outside.

They had spent most of their time together talking and catching up on their latest battles and feats. Embarrassing hero stories and funny moments passing between them.

Cyborg did most of the talking.

It was probably around two in the morning now and Starfire was struggling to stay awake as Cyborg went on about how he met Green Lantern.

Beast Boy listened in awe, Cyborg had spent one on one time with the Justice League which was pretty impressive.

The night when on like that with Beast Boy telling them about his missions with the doom patrol and Robin eventually carried a sleeping Starfire to her room. Cyborg and Beast Boy played video games for awhile and talked about new gadgets and comics they had read.

Not once though, did the subject of Raven come up.

Eventually they all went to bed.

Beast Boy was on his way to his room when he walked by Raven's old room and paused.

Even after all the time that had passed, it still sent a heavy feeling down his stomach.

He touched the door, thinking about going in there...but why?

Why bring up old memories when it was useless?

Raven wasn't Raven anymore.

She was Rachel Roth.

And Rachel Roth wasn't a Teen Titan.

She never would be.

Beast Boy decided he wasn't sleepy and he took his hand away from her door and walked back to the living room and sat in front of the large window overlooking the city.

Raven's favorite spot to meditate.

Now as he looked at the city lights, he understood why she liked to sit there so much.

This of course was followed by an overwhelming feeling of sadness realizing he'd never see her around the tower again.

Was coming back a good idea...?

"Can't sleep?" Robin's voice came behind him.

"Yeah...too excited to be back I guess."

Robin sat beside him and they both stared at the buildings of Jump City.

Robin glanced at him, "You know...I've been looking for another member for the titans."

"What?" Beast Boy's eyes widened.

Robin nodded, "I know of a few titans who would be willing to join us."

"But is it really necessary? We are pretty strong enough us four."

"Yeah we are but...to be honest with you...I feel like Cyborg isn't going to last long with us." Robin responded.

"What?! Dude no way-" Beast Boy turned fully to Robin.

"I'm serious Beast Boy. Cyborg hasn't been spending time with the Justice league for nothing. He's _training_ with them and he's capable. It's only a matter of time when he joins them." Robin said simply, raising his brows slightly.

"No way...I won't let him!" Beast Boy gripped the sides of his head.

"I don't know...A lot has changed since you left Beast Boy." Robin told him.

Beast Boy looked away from him, "Yeah...I know."

A silence passed between them.

"How is she doing...?" Beast Boy blurted out, not able to hold back.

"She's doing well or so I've heard. Her grades are good." Robin responded dryly.

"Have you...visited her..?" Beast Boy asked glancing at a messy haired Robin.

"No. It's best we don't. She needs to live her life. A few weeks after you left though...I saw her walking down the street in her school uniform. That's it though."

"Things will never be the same without her," Beast Boy said emptily.

"They won't," Robin said, "But no matter where she is, at least we know she's okay."

* * *

" _Rachel Roth_?"

Rachel stopped her pencil, lifting her face from her hand and looked up, her strict instructor looking sharply at her, meter-stick in hand, pale lips tight in disapproval.

Rachel had zoned out like she always did as she drew around her notes, dozing off at times and glancing out the window.

"Since you like working that pencil so much, why don't you come up and solve this equation on the board for the class?" the instructor snapped, the class turning to her and laughing in unison.

Rachel felt her face burn as she pushed her chair back and got up, walking the long walk to the front of the classroom, classmates sneering at her along the way.

This was the only time she hated sitting in the back of the class.

Rachel picked up a red marker and began solving the trigonometry question easily, marking the board until it was filled with red.

She set the marker down and glanced at her instructor, Mrs. _Templeton_ eyed her answer, "Very well. Next time pay attention in my class. You may go to your seat."

Rachel nodded slightly and walked back to her seat, her class, exclusively composed of girls, all throwing her dirty looks.

Melanie, a girl she's had issues with in the past, smirked at her before sticking her long leg out and tripping her.

Rachel stumbled and held onto a desk for balance, everyone bursting into laughter again.

"You should really be more careful Rachel, wouldn't want you to hit your head now." Melanie said innocently before smiling venomously .

Rachel glared and sank back in her desk behind Melanie, Mrs. Templeton telling everyone to settle down.

God why did she have to sit behind the biggest bitch in school?

Melanie glanced back at Rachel with dark brown eyes and whispered something to the girl next her something like, "What an idiot. No wonder she lost her memory."

That was it.

Melanie had pushed her to the edge.

Rachel snapped.

She gripped the sides of her desk hard and glared at the back of Melanie's head, before crawling over her desk, her navy skirt going up as she did so, and she grabbed a handful of Melanie's short, curly brown locks.

Melanie screeched as Rachel pulled her back by the hair and onto the floor where she sat on her, Melanie scratching at her.

"Get off of me you freak!" Melanie screamed and struggled as Rachel gripped her arms and they rolled around the floor, pushing desks over.

The girls in class stood up and pulled their cellphones out and began chanting _fight!_ You'd expect better considering they were in a very prestigious and religious school.

"Everyone-settle down!" Mrs Templeton tried to shout over them.

Rachel got Melanie under her again then punched her clean in the face.

Finally one of the more stronger girls in the class pulled Rachel off of her, Melanie scrambling away and crying, gripping her face.

Mrs Templeton was livid and trying to calm Melanie down, Rachel blowing at a loose strand of long dark hair from her face, heart still pounding.

Mrs Templeton glared at Rachel and Rachel grabbed her book bag and notebooks calmly, "To the headmaster's office. I know."

* * *

"This is the third fight you've gotten in Rachel. Do you have _anything_ to say for yourself?"

Rachel sighed as she sat in the classy office of the headmaster. Well, headmistress but Madame Sabine was a feminist so she referred to herself as headmaster.

Raven bowed her head slightly, "I'm sorry Madame Sabine.."

She pursed her lips, "Sorry will not cut it this time."

Rachel lifted her head and gave her an annoyed violet eyed look, "Melanie is a total _bitch_! She started it! And you know how she is!"

"Watch your language this is a school of god!" Madame Sabine snapped then sighed, "Rachel, I want to believe you, believe me I do but all of the eyewitnesses say otherwise. I'm going to have to punish you. You're going to be doing community service for two weeks."

"What?! That's not fair! What about Melanie?" Rachel retorted putting her hands on the headmasters desk.

"Well this is the only punishment I could find for you considering you've gotten into so many fights. Melanie, she will clean the cafeteria after school for a week." Madame Sabine said firmly, fixing her gray bun.

Rachel slumped in her seat and looked away angrily, violet eyes cold, "I'm not doing the community service..it wasn't my fault."

"Rachel..." Madame Sabine sighed and rubbed tired gray eyes, "Rachel, I'm trying to help you here. You're not making this easy. I've been bending the rules for you to keep you in my school. I'm doing everything I can to help you adjust. But if you keep acting up you will get kicked out."

Rachel slumped back in her seat and furrowed her perfect brows, "Then kick me out. I _don't_ want to be here."

"Rachel...I thought you were happy here." The headmaster's voice softened slightly, which was saying a lot, the headmaster was all toughness.

How could Rachel tell her?

Tell her she hated religion.

Tell her she sometimes heard voices.

Tell her she had dark dreams.

She couldnt or she'd feel more alienated than she already did.

"I'm _not_ happy. I don't fit in...I'm not like all the other girls...I'm different." Rachel frowned and blew at her straight across bangs.

"You just have to adjust is a-"

"No." Rachel looked away, "I'm never going to adjust because I'm never going to remember anything or know who I am. I don't belong here and _everyone_ knows it. I don't belong _anywhere_...and no one here gets what I'm feeling. No one understands what it's like..."

She trailed off and looked at the wall where Madame Sabine's certificates were hung.

Who could understand what is was like to lose the memory of your whole life?

Madame Sabine stared at her for a moment and began writing on a piece of paper. She handed Rachel the paper, "There is."

Rachel raised a brow, "There _is_ what?"

"Someone who understands what you're going through."

Rachel Roth stomped down the steps of Madame Sabine's Seminary School, her arms crossed against her chest.

Olivia, an awkward girl with pigtails and glasses, shorter even than Rachel, the only girl Rachel tolerated, went up to her.

"Oh you really did it now! You gave Melanie a black eye!" Olivia said in horror. "What was your punishment this time?!"

"She deserved it," Rachel replied blandly and flicked a strand of long violet hair as they walked, "Two weeks community service. Why can't I get suspended like they do in a normal school?"

"Because we go to a boarding school...you can't get suspended from school if you live there." Olivia frowned, pushing up her glasses. "Well I'm going to go to Emma's house for the project in science and I know you haven't started on yours..."

Rachel looked past Olivia as she talked and her steps slowed as a pretty blond girl with blue eyes and school uniform different from theirs waved awkwardly at her.

"...yeah. I'll catch up with you later.." she told Olivia and Olivia shrugged, walking away.

Rachel approached the blond girl and glanced at the paper the headmaster gave her, "So you're the one the headmaster wanted me to talk to?"

The blond girl nodded, smiling slightly and sticking her hand out to her, "Yes. It's nice to meet you!

I'm _Terra_."

* * *

Rachel and Terra walked side by side awkwardly downtown, not saying a word to each other.

Rachel was not really much of talker in any situation so she just followed the blonde into a comic book store.

"Why are we here?" Rachel asked boredly as she looked around at the shelves of comic books.

Terra just smiled, "I'm the president of the book club in my school and I pick up comic books to read. They're pretty popular and erm..your uh community service is to help me out with my school activities. In particular though, the homecoming dance in my school."

Homecoming?

Oh you've got to be kidding me, Rachel frowned.

She began picking out comics and Rachel just sighed.

Well this was going to suck.

Suddenly a guy went up to Rachel gaping, "Hi! Wow,has anyone ever told you that you look just like Raven from the teen titans?"

Rachel rolled her eyes as the guy showed her an instagram picture of the superhero, Terra turning to look at what was going on.

"Dude no. She's older and paler than me." Rachel frowned at the picture of the powerful looking superhero dressed in a dark purple cloak and glowing hands. The guy rubbed his neck sheepishly, "You should totally cosplay as her or something."

Rachel glared, "Can you go away creep?"

The guy scurried off and Terra turned to her, "Teen Titan's fans are die-hard. You must get that all the time. It's hard being mistaken for someone your not right?"

"Yeah I guess. But not something you'd understand though." Rachel said as they headed to the register.

Terra glanced at her, still smiling and holding a stack of comics, "Actually...I do. You're not the _only_ one who lost the memory of her whole life."

Rachel's eyes widened slightly as Terra paid for a stack of comics.

On the other side of the store, Beast Boy and Cyborg walked in.

"Any comic book you want I'll buy." Beast Boy grinned at Cyborg. Cyborg grinned back at him, "Thank's grass stain. You've been acting extra cool lately, what's up with that?"

Beast Boy laughed, "Just want to hang with my dude is all."

In reality, he was thinking of what Robin told him.

Beast Boy was going to do everything he could to get Cyborg to stay.

"Hey Cy?" Beast Boy asked him as he looked at a manga, "You want to go to the movies tomorrow?"

Cyborg shook his head and took out his phone, "Sorry B, I'm meeting with the Justice League tomorrow. Gonna train with them."

He was texting Sarah again. Beast Boy took a good look at Cyborg and even though Beast Boy had gotten taller himself, Cyborg was even _taller_.

He had gotten more muscle to and it was easy to tell he was in his twenties.

He wasn't a teen anymore.

Suddenly there was a crowd around them, teens with comics and pictures, squealing and talking excitedly to them. Cyborg raised his arms, "Hey, hey chill. We'll sign anything you want.."

Fans.

They usually didn't get bombarded like this but they looked like they weren't local teens.

Rachel turned to Terra as they walked away from the register, "...I have to go to work in a few minutes and I can't come late again."

She nodded as they walked passed a small group of crowded people, "No worries. We can meet up another day."

Beast Boy looked up for a split second as saw the backs of two school girls, one with blonde hair and one with long, violet-black hair walking out of the comic book store.

He shook his head and a fan got his attention and the girls were gone.

* * *

Rachel entered the cafe she worked in, in a rush, hoping her manager wouldn't notice she was a little late and _by a little_ she meant ten minutes.

Her coworker Mica gave her a look as Rachel threw on an apron and tied the back, "Rachel if you keep coming in late you're going to get fired."

Rachel tied her long hair in a ponytail, "I know."

She grabbed her notepad and pen and Mica pointed to a vase of flowers, "You got flowers again."

Rachel frowned and touched the bouquet of white roses, looking for a card, "From the same guy?" Rachel located the card on it and it was from the same person who always sent her flowers, every week someone dropped off a bouquet for her at work.

She set the card with the name down and began taking people's orders.

It had occurred to her that maybe that person was from her 'past life'.

She thought of the name on the card as she served coffee.

 _Who was Wally West_?

* * *

"Don't forget to lock up!" A waitress shouted at Rachel as she headed out. Rachel sighed as she cleaned the last table and took off her apron.

It was 12:24.

She had finished work way later than she should have and she was going to have to sneak into her dorm room now.

She glanced at the white roses left for her but decided to leave them. She simply took the card with the name and turned off all of the lights, stepping out and locking the door.

It was a little chilly outside and there wasn't a lot of people out at this side of downtown.

Rachel hugged herself as she walked down the dark street. She'd bring a pair of jeans from now on, her stupid school uniform wasn't enough to shield her from the cold.

She paused slightly and turned around, thinking she heard footsteps but there was nothing but shadows of closed stores.

It was probably nothing.

She turned and continued walking but this time she heard the footsteps clearly making her stomach drop. She quickened her pace and turned into a side street, all but jogging. She could hear the sound of distant clubs from south downtown, she'd be safe over there.

She turned again and the footsteps followed.

Damn it. Damn it.

The footsteps picked up behind her and she opened her bag.

The communicator the titan Beast Boy had given her months before sat there.

" _When there's trouble...you know who to call_." He had told her.

She quickly grabbed it and pulled it open but whoever was following her grabbed her from behind and she screamed, dropping the communicator.

* * *

Beast Boy sat in the back of the club, cap and hood over his head as bright lights beamed around him in the dark.

He sipped on a beverage that was handed to him on the house by the owner of the club, it may or may not have alcohol in it.

Perks of being a superhero.

He took another long sip as upbeat music vibrated around him, his ears going numb, drink cutting through his throat.

It definitely _did_.

He didn't really like clubs as much as he used to, all of his friends had coupled up and it was different being the lone wolf.

Another drink.

The truth was, ever since he got back to the titans...he felt out of place. Things were different now it was obvious...maybe he shouldn't of left...

Like...he didn't belong anymore...

Nothing was the same after Raven...after what happened with Raven the titans weren't the same...they never will be...they're growing up and moving on and he-

Another drink.

As he sipped he noticed a very scantily clad girl in front of him wearing a bit too much makeup and giving him flirtatious grins, "You look lonely...I could make you company.."

Maybe it was the drink, or the music, or her words, or Beast Boy's heartbeat or maybe all of it but he got up and set the cup down, following the girl.

He followed the girl to the stairway that had a thin vertical window, showing part of downtown that night.

She immediately threw herself at him and he was hit with her sickly sweet smell, way too much perfume. She pulled him close and her back was to the window as she kissed him with overly painted lips.

He had a view of the city lights.

He wasn't really into the kiss or the girl but it was exciting in a way.

She brushed her hand in between his legs and he sighed.

How long had it been since he'd been with a girl?

Since Raven.

He pushed the thought of her away.

He had to move on eventually...right..?

Now was as good a time as ever.

He kissed the girl back hungrily and she was unzipping his jacket when his communicator went off. He ignored it at first and unbuttoned the girls shirt but it went off again, lighting up in his jacket.

He pulled away from the girl slightly making her whine and pulled it out, flipping it open.

The comm's screen was black but there seemed to be struggling on the other side.

Was this a prank from one of the titans or-

" _Help! Help me! Beast Boy-_ "

Beast Boy's blood went cold.

 _Raven_.

* * *

Rachel slammed her elbow into the stomach of her captor and bit his hand that was over her mouth, he let her go and she ripped herself away.

It was that creep from the comic book store.

Rachel glared and set her legs apart.

She wasn't going to let some freak take her.

He came at her and she kicked at him, her white tennis shoe striking his chin. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her to him.

"Come on I just want to-" he began but she punched at him, "No you _freak_!"

He grabbed her shoulders and when she looked into his dark eyes something came over her.

No one was going to ruin her life again like the bastard who made her lose her memory.

She just wished that light post would-

The light post beside him curled to him and he let her go, eyes wide.

Rachel's eyes also got wide as she sat in the ground, legs open and long hair wild around her.

Did _she_...do that..?

No...

Her thoughts were interrupted as a figure emerged from the shadows. To her horror it was a tiger.

A green tiger.

The scarier part was when the green tiger morphed into a vary angry looking Beast Boy.

The guy let out a scream and scurried off.

Beast Boy wanted to go after him but then he locked green eyes with Rachel Roth.

She was breathing hard on the ground, hair wild, violet eyes wide, still in her school uniform.

And just like that, the wave emotions hit him like they always did when he would see Raven.

Except this wasn't Raven. This was some other version of her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her and kneeled down to her, picking up her dropped communicator.

She nodded with set brows and swallowed, getting up slowly with him, their eyes locked on each other.

"You're...back." She said simply.

"Guess I couldn't stay away," he replied just as simply, handing her the communicator back.

She swallowed again, "Thanks...for saving me...again."

"It's my job."

"I should...get back to my dorm..." she said emptily, calm now.

He felt his stomach tighten at the thought of her leaving, "...I could...walk you..."

 _Damn it Beast Boy what are you doing? It's best to stay away._..

Rachel thought for a moment, "...okay..."

The walk to her dorm was short and they didn't speak at all as they walked side by side.

The night had been too much for her honestly. The whole day had been. She glanced at the green skinned Titan. He looked kind of older now.

She noticed absently he had red marks on his neck like lipstick. It made her stomach burn for some reason.

She looked away and thought of the bending light post.

It was probably broken or something.

When they stopped in front of the door of the school buildings double doors she nodded at him and turned, going up the steps but something stopped her.

Something...

She turned back to him, uneasy, "...do you...want to come into my dorm room?"

"Not explicitly..." She added her cheeks burning. She _did_ go to a religious school after all as much as she hated it.

His eyes got wide, "I couldn't.."

"You can. I don't have a roommate and I make a _mean_ tea...I owe it to you...you've saved my life twice now." She said firmly but quietly.

Why _was_ she asking him?

Beast Boy shouldn't. He should go back to the titans. He was supposed to let Rachel live her life. This girl in the school uniform wasn't Rachel-

She crossed her arms, "Come on. Just this once. Then you can go. I won't bother you again."

He looked at her, "...as long as you make lemon herb tea."

She furrowed her brows, "That's my favorite."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Thank you for your support on a Monster. You guys gave me so much love and support on the last chapter Monster!**

 **Here is the sequel!**

 **This will address things that happened in Monster don't worry and I'm sorry this chapter wa boring you already know I gots to set the mood!**

 **Tell me what you think and what you would like to see!**

 **And please REVIEW! I love seeing those! It also helps me write better with your tips!**

 **Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2: Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Answers**

" _Just try not to make noise_

-there's a strict curfew we have here and not to mention I'm breaking all kinds of rules by having a _boy_ in my dorm room after said curfew."

Rachel whispered this as she unlocked her door with a set of jingling set of keys, Beast Boy glancing around the dark empty hall.

 _What are you doing here Beast Boy_? This _wasn't_ a good idea. He thought angrily to himself.

His heart was pounding and he was starting to think of all the ways to get out of this situation.

Rachel pushed her door open slowly, being careful as it creaked lightly and stepped in, waving for him to follow.

She shut the door carefully and flipped the light switch illuminating her dorm room.

Beast Boy's eyes widened in surprise.

It was... _messy_.

It wasn't messy in the sense it was dirty, there was just a bunch of books and notebooks all over the floor, Beast Boy and Rachel having to walk around them.

It was a shock in a way, Raven was always very neat.

Rachel _however_ didn't even acknowledge or apologize for the things sprawled around.

She motioned for him to sit in a chair at the small, two seat table beside her tiny kitchen.

She kicked off her shoes and untucked her shirt, Beast Boy watching her closely.

 _That uniform_ , he bit his lip and shut his eyes, _how many times had he fantasized about Raven in one_?

She turned and began boiling water on her tiny electric stove and he let himself gaze down at her smooth legs with those thigh high socks.

He _really_ shouldn't be here... _alone_ with her...in a room...

He just wanted to push her against the stove and put his hand up her skir-

He shook his head, _damn perverted mind_.

She put long leaves in the water and a sweet aroma filled the room and invaded his nostrils.

"...where did you learn to make tea..?" Beast Boy asked absently.

She turned to him them with two steaming cups of lemon herb tea, "I work at a cafe after school so yeah and also I bring some leaves from work for myself."

She sat down in front of him and he studied her face closely. Exactly like Raven only...like a younger version of her.

Rachel was what? Fifteen, sixteen?

Beast Boy for once, was older than Raven now.

"...so...you live here and go to school here?" He asked after a silence.

"Yeah. School _and_ home. Not the best mix." She smirked, mixing her spoon in her tea.

"Do you like it here?" He leaned forward.

She laughed half-heartedly, "Well...it's a religious school full of petty, privileged girls that are pretty annoying. The teachers are strict and soulless and I study like crazy. But we have a pool so...Its not bad I guess."

Beast Boy smiled slightly, "Since you go here, Wouldn't that make you a _petty, privileged girl that's pretty annoying?_ "

She grinned and rolled her eyes, "Yeah... but _this_ petty, privileged girl got into a fight today."

Beast Boy's green eyes got wide, "No way..."

Always the tough one, wasn't she?

Rachel flicked a strand of her hair, "Yes way. Third fight I've been in. But hey, the girl was asking for it. She's a total bitch. Her and her friends."

"You're going to get suspended," he warned her.

She crossed her arms, "Oh I wish. But I _live_ in school remember?"

Beast Boy laughed and Rachel smiled slightly at him.

He was charismatic in a way. People had said he was like that.

"I didn't take you as the fighting type." He said and sipped his tea.

"I didn't take you as the tea drinking type." She countered and he smiled, shaking his head, his eyes falling to her neck.

The penny choker he made gave her so long ago at the mayor's party.

It felt a lifetime away.

And in a way...it was.

Rachel caught him staring at her and he looked to his tea cup quickly, taking a sip.

"I remind you of Raven, don't I?" She said evenly.

Beast Boy choked on his tea and spilled some over his shirt.

 _Oh god oh god_!

Rachel was up quickly, with napkins.

"Take off your shirt!" She ordered.

He didn't really think twice about slipping his shirt off over his head. She winced as she scanned his upper body and he tensed slightly as she ran her fingers across his abdomen.

She shouldn't...touch him...especially since it's been months since he hasn't...

"Does it burn anywhere?" She asked steadily, looking up at him.

Still, she wasn't fazed.

 _Man even reborn Raven was as empathetic as ever_.

He shook his head and she nodded, grabbing moist teabags and placing them on the warm parts of his stomach.

He shivered slightly at the touch.

She sat down again and eyed him as she drank her tea, "So I _do_ don't I? I remind you of your teammate Raven. People tell me I look like her all of the time. Everywhere I go."

He sighed but said nothing, his hands shaking in his lap.

 _Could she...be figuring this out..? Does she remembe_ r..?

He took a drink of his tea, his heart thumping lightly.

"It makes sense you know. About why you look after me. You were really close with Raven, you guys became an official couple and shocked the city..." She looked up at him with deep violet eyes,

"But what shocked the city more was when she left. To help out who knows where, leaving the titans...leaving... _you_...behind."

Beast Boy's jaw was dropped and his pointy ear twitched.

 _What..._

She put her teacup down, "Or so, that's what I _heard_. A girl I know is a huge teen titans fan so she knows everything about you guys, especially _you_. If she knew you were here she'd probably die of excitement."

Beast Boy relaxed, okay. As ironic as the whole situation was, it was just a weird coincidence.

"Yeah...I was really close with Raven...but she had to go. So yeah...I guess that's why I look after you so much." He replied, his throat closing up slightly in pain and she just winced at him.

She looked away, "...so you'd do _anything_ for me...right..? You'd help me."

That's when Beast Boy realized she didn't invite him in for tea _just_ to _thank him_.

She wanted something.

"...yes." He replied dryly.

She was fully focused now, her eyebrows knit in concentration, she put her hands on the table, "I want you to help me figure out what my life was like before I lost my memory."

His green eyes widened and the teabags fell from his stomach.

Oh no...

"I want to remember...there's so much I don't know...did I have a family? What were my friends like? Did I go to a normal school? What was I like...? I _want_ to know. I _need_ to know." She told him.

"...Rachel...the detectives are already investigating these things...don't you think-"

"No." She frowned, "They aren't getting anywhere. They just want me to accept my new life and I can't. I just can't. So please. I need your help."

Beast Boy couldn't.

For a number of reasons.

He just couldn't and it was going to crush him to have to say no to her.

"I'm sorry Rachel...I can't." He said softly, "I would do _anything_ for you...but not that."

She stared past him, and nodded slowly, "I see..."

"You know...you shouldn't try to figure out your past...you should just accept the present." He told her but it didn't register with her.

A silence passed between them.

"...it's getting late..." she said in a sigh.

Beast Boy already knew that, he stood up, "I should go..."

"You should," she said as he put on his jacket, chest filled with a heaviness.

He awkwardly stumbled over the things on her floor, heart pounding as he stepped out in the dark hall.

He turned to her as she stood in the illuminated doorway, Rachel outlined in light.

"I'm sorry I bothered you...it won't happen again...goodbye Beast Boy." she said monotonously and before he could say anything, she shut the door.

He winced at the door as he was left in the dark.

And left with an empty feeling in his heart again.

* * *

"Where have you been all night?"

Robin asked and his eyebrows raised as Beast Boy walked across the living room, having just got home.

It was 4 in the morning.

"What are you _my mom_? Didn't know I had a curfew." Beast Boy snapped, bags under his eyes and he slumped on the couch beside Robin.

The T.V. was on in front of them, playing low.

"You _do_ have a curfew." Robin smirked.

"I'm _nineteen_."

" _I_ don't care."

"I was with a girl." Beast Boy admitted.

Robin sighed, as he changed the channel, "As _glad_ as I am that you're moving on...Don't go breaking hearts now. Don't go looking for a _replacement_."

"There isn't a replacement for Raven." Beast Boy mumbled.

It was true.

Not even Rachel Roth could be Raven.

"Speaking of replacements, since Cyborg is with the Justice League today, we will be holding tryouts for the Teen Titans." Robin told him.

" _Tryouts_ Robin? What is this a _soccer_ team?" Beast Boy frowned and yawned.

Robin smirked, "Might as well be."

"If Cyborg finds out we're doing this, he'll flip." Beast Boy warned.

"That's why Cyborg isn't finding out. Got it?" Robin stood up, "Now come on. We need to get the obstacle course ready for the new Teen Titan."

* * *

Rachel Ran out of her dorm room and down the hall, her shirt not her even fully buttoned.

Damn it she was going to be late for class... _again_.

She put in her headphones and tried to button her shirt up quickly as an upbeat song played.

She burst into her second period class and she tiptoed in when she saw they were bowed in prayer.

Rachel made it to her seat as the teacher muttered a prayer and she put the volume up on the song, putting her head on her desk.

Just another day in hell.

" _Rachel_...Rachel!"

Rachel opened her eyes lazily and looked up tiredly at a stern looking Olivia who had waken her up.

Rachel looked around at the empty class, class it seemed, was over.

"You came to class late. I got the notes down for you." Olivia pushed up her large glasses and sighed.

"Thanks." Rachel yawned and got up, the two of them walking out of class.

"You need to be on time more. Do you _even_ try?" Olivia shook her head and Rachel shrugged as they walked down the stairs to the empty hall.

"I really don't care," Rachel responded as Olivia pulled her cellphone out and began going through pictures of the teen titans Instagram.

Rachel raised a brow at her as she ogled at the pictures of Beast Boy on fan accounts.

 _Oh if she found out he was in my room last night_...

They walked past a dimly lit classroom and Rachel frowned and pulled the collar of Olivia's shirt to stand at the edge of the doorway.

"Rachel what are-" Olivia whispered but Rachel shushed her as they looked into the classroom.

It was a group of students in a dark room with candles lit, wearing robes and their arms raised, eyes closed as they sat on the floor.

They were mumbling incoherently, a girl in the front stood.

"What are they _doing_...?" Rachel whispered and Olivia shook her head, "...I don't know.."

They went on like that for a while, mumbling and muttering, swaying and Olivia pulled at Rachel's sleeve, "We should go!" Olivia whispered nervously.

Rachel shushed her again and watched.

What the hell were they doing?

Then they blew all of the candles out and Rachel squinted, what was going to-

A figure in a cloak emerged from the shadows, " _What are you doing here_?"

Rachel and Olivia screamed, gripping onto each other and the hooded figure pulled its hood down.

Melanie.

She glared down at them, her eye purple and swollen from the fight yesterday, "What are you losers doing creeping around?" She hissed.

Rachel composed herself and smirked, "You're one to talk when you're in here being the leader of a _cult_."

Melanie smiled slickly, "Its called _praying to god_. Maybe you should try it sometime."

Rachel smiled back just as venomously, " _Maybe_ you should pray for that black eye sometime."

Melanie glared and cupped her swollen eye, Olivia pulled Rachel away and she heard Melanie mumble something under her breath.

"You really shouldn't get on Melanie's bad side like that. She already messes with you enough." Olivia scolded her, brown eyes narrowed.

Rachel shook her head as they stepped out of the school, it was lunchtime now.

"She will mess with me anyways. Mess with me because of my hair and my eyes or my voice." Rachel frowned, "It will always be something they hate about me."

It was true. Her first week there, Melanie and her friends had harassed her about their school policy of ' _only natural hair and eye color are allowed_ '.

Rachel obviously, said purple was her natural hair and eye color, but of course, _no one_ believed her.

Rachel didn't blame them, purple _wasn't_ a natural hair or eye color but that's how it was with her. She didn't know if it was a genetic mutation or what but that's how she was.

This of course sparked a lot of controversy in school which included the girls in her class ganging up on her in the bathroom and shoving her head in the sink, trying to wash out the hair color.

They also poked at her eyes to see if she was wearing contacts until her eyes watered. But nothing. Obviously Rachel fought and hit them, which got _her_ in trouble.

As terrible as that situation was though, it triggered her first and only memory.

A memory of white robbed people, maybe monks, restraining her as a child, it seemed, telling her to keep still as they drew on her forehead.

This made her believe maybe she was raised in a church as an orphan or something...but there was still a lot of gaps.

She never told the headmaster about that memory or anyone for that matter.

Rachel looked to Olivia, the girl who went into the bathroom after the girls harassed her and gave her a towel.

"They're just jealous of you." Olivia had told her timidly.

Maybe it was true. Rachel could of been popular, she was definitely pretty enough but her personality was cold and in a religious school, spirituality reigned.

"Let's eat pizza today," Olivia said but Rachel was far away as they walked down the street, having never thought that maybe her life wasn't something she would _want_ her to remember...

* * *

Rachel studied Terra's pretty face as they sat on the floor of a classroom and drew on posters.

She was concentrating hard, her blonde hair in a ponytail and her blue eyes wide as she drew out words.

Rachel was working more slowly and she looked around the empty classroom of Murakami school curiously. It looked normal a lot like her school minus the die hard religious posters.

The rest of Terra's classmates were hanging up the completed homecoming posters and Rachel tugged at her own ponytail.

This was _seriously time consuming_.

Rachel wanted out.

She checked the clock on the wall, the Cafe must be packed right now..

Then a thought hit her as she watched Terra write.

 _Flowers._

"Hey...Terra could we...maybe...take a break...?" Rachel asked.

Terra looked up with big blue eyes, "Yeah, sure."

"...so what are we doing exactly?" Terra whispered.

Terra and Rachel were crouched behind the wall of the cafe Rachel worked at, watching people walk in and out.

Rachel pulled out the card with the name _Wally West_ on it, "There's this guy who brings me flowers every week on Friday. I've never met him or seen him that's the weird part...or so I _think_."

Terra frowned at the card, "That sounds kind of creepy..."

"I know but I'm an _amnesiac_ remember? Maybe he knew me from before." Rachel whispered back as a lady left the cafe.

"Good point...but what if he's like...a stalker..?"

"Then I'll kick his ass."

People gave them weird looks as they passed by and Terra smiled nervously, "I'm going to get in so much trouble for skipping class..."

"No you won't. Just say you were so-"

"Rachel look!" Terra pointed.

A guy in a hoodie and blue track pants was walking to the cafe with a bouquet of flowers in his hands, his face was hidden by the hoodie.

Rachel burst from behind the building, "Hey you! Stop right there!"

She startled the guy and he dropped the flowers, making a run for it.

Oh he wasn't getting away that easily.

Rachel and Terra broke into a run after him, but the guy was _fast_. _Crazy_ fast.

Was he a freaking Olympian or something?!

They chased him across downtown, pushing through people and he was far ahead.

Eventually Terra was slowing behind, "Rachel...I need...to _stop_." They stopped, Terra regaining her breath and clutching her legs and Rachel saw a bike rack and made a move.

"Ra-Rachel!" Terra gasped as Rachel jumped on a red bike and went on ahead, cutting threw groups of people who walked.

No matter what, she wasn't letting this guy get away.

She started sweating hard as she biked behind him, determined.

Finally, when her chest was about to burst and her legs were sore beyond repair, she stopped outside the track field of a high school.

Murakami School, Terra's school.

So he went to this school, what a small world.

Rachel stepped off of the bike and watched as boys ran around the track field through a metal fence and the guy with the hoodie ran with them. He was the fastest, zooming around quickly.

Was that even possible?

Then, he slipped off his hood, revealing bright red hair and bright blue eyes.

He ran to her, smiling nervously and she saw he was actually kind of... _cute_.

Still, she glared at him, "Do you know who I am?"

"...uh Rachel Roth...?" He replied awkwardly.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt though the fence, "And how long have you known me? Why do you bring me flowers every week?"

He turned bright red, "...I uh...I saw you working in the cafe a few weeks ago and I thought you were pretty so I uh...I've been giving you flowers..."

Rachel was disappointed.

So he wasn't someone from her past and she wasn't closer to figuring anything out.

She was still at point zero.

She let go of his collar, "I _see_...that's still weird though you know. You could of just gone up and said something to me."

He turned a brighter red, "Sorry I just...uh... _would you like to go on a date with me_..?"

"No."

"What?! But you just said..."

Rachel glared, "Yeah. But I'm not going on a date with you. You could be a creep for all I know. I don't even know you."

He shook his head and smiled, giving her his hand, "...yeah...sorry...let's start over...I'm Wally West.."

"Rachel Roth."

He held onto her hand a little bit too long.

"Maybe...we could hang out sometime then...as friends?" He smiled over sweetly.

"I guess so..." She sighed, he was _way_ too perky.

"How about..we hang out next week...we can meet here or in your café." he said smoothly.

Rachel thought about it, "I dunno. Maybe. I'll let you know next week."

"Okay...uh...It was nice finally talking to you...See you next week _in a flash_!" he said with a tenderness that sort of freaked her out. He talked like he was in love her or something.

"In a flash..." Rachel responded dryly and he winked, smiling at her and ran backwards back on the track field and began running again.

Terra came up behind Rachel, breathing hard, "I'm here! Oh my gosh...I'm exhausted!"

Terra looked to see Wally running around and her eyes widened, "Oh so the mystery guy was him? Not bad! He's cute! I haven't ever seen him around school though...anyways I bet you're happy."

Rachel just watched him emotionlessly, "Not really...he wasn't what I was looking for."

The two girls watched Wally run more laps until they finally turned and went back into the school.

Rachel wouldn't give up.

* * *

Robin and Beast Boy held onto each other and they screamed as Aqualad flung a revolving current of water towards them but it hit the boulder behind them and cracked it in half.

When the boulder cracked it revealed a soaked Starfire holding a tray of snacks, frown on her face, "I am _wet_."

Aqualad rubbed his neck, "...oh...uhh... _oops_."

After a day of titans _trying out_ for the team, the obstacle course was in a wild mess and disorder, parts burned off and others crushed.

Beast Boy felt sorry for the poor guy who had to clean it up.

Robin walked over to Aqualad skeptically, "That wasn't bad...that was actually the best I've seen today...but aren't you with the titans east? No offense but why are you even here..?"

Aqualad sighed, "Any opportunity to get away from Speedy is an opportunity I'll take. You know how he is."

Robin grinned, his arms crossed, "I see. We will keep in touch then."

Aqualad grabbed a slightly wet snack from Starfire and winked at her before walking off.

Starfire frowned as he left, shaking her wet hair, "Why did I ever believe he was the _handsome?_ "

Robin frowned over at her, "Can't say...but guys, he's the best that came today. I have a feeling it's going to be him."

"Really..?" Beast Boy thought, "Do you think he's powerful enough though...I mean..."

"If you're looking for the closest replacement for Raven. There's only one other Titan I can think of. _Saf_." Robin said and Beast Boy glared at him.

"But I know you aren't in good terms with _him_ still so I guess Aqualad will do." Robin raised a brow.

Beast Boy did _not_ like Saf, even though he switched sides in the end and saved him...Beast Boy still had trouble forgiving him.

He hoped he never saw him again.

And he wouldn't. Saf was far away now, in Tamaran.

Good riddance.

Suddenly, a breeze with orange in it flew past Beast Boy and then all over the obstacle course in quick zigzags.

In a few seconds, the obstacle course was fixed up back in order and then next to a boulder stood kid flash, grinning at them wide, running hand through red hair.

"Am I late for tryouts?" He asked upbeatly.

Beast Boy eyed him, "Dude...why are wearing a track suit?"

Kid flash laughed, "...uh because I _run_?"

"I'll bring more of the snacks," Starfire said, walking back to the tower.

* * *

"Oh this will be much of the fun!" Starfire chirped.

After a very _long_ day. The titans were now walking downtown as the sun set, lights beginning to flash on.

Without Cyborg that is. He was still with the Justice League.

Beast Boy wondered how long they were going to be able to keep the secret of a new Titan from him.

Now as Beast Boy, Starfire and Robin stood outside some shops things felt slightly normal for once.

"Hey Star..." Robin said smoothly and showed her a puffy stuffed animal. She squealed and attacked him in a harsh hug making him choke and making Beast Boy gag.

Those two had gotten way more open with their relationship, if that was even possible.

Well he guessed they couldn't help it and thought that while he was gone, it was mostly just the two of them alone in the tower.

Must've been nice...and very sad.

But now the only sad thing was that Beast Boy was totally a third wheel.

Beast Boy grabbed a squishy toy and placed it on Robin's head, making him scream, "My _hair_!"

"Chill out dude, they sell _cheap hair gel_ here so you can fix it." Beast Boy grinned and Starfire began laughing loudly.

Robin frowned at him, "Let's just watch a movie."

The movie theater was even worse. Star and Tobin where ten times sappier in there.

Feeding each other popcorn and smiling. It was like seeing his parents getting it on.

 _Gross_.

Halfway through the movie, Beast Boy decided he would just walk the city.

He walked through the semi crowded streets, Friday nights were packed.

Buzzing teens ran around and couples walked by slowly, not wanting the night to end.

He had a hood and cap over his head so no one went up to him.

He walked mindlessly and when his feet led him to the outside of a cafe, he knew he had walked with Raven in his heart.

It was the cafe they always went to, and talked about life changing things.

The cafe that started it all.

There was no one outside of the cafe since it was calm on this side of downtown.

He was staring straight at it when Rachel Roth stepped out, locking the door.

In the strangest way they were always brought together.

Even now.

His stomach hit the ground and the blood raised to his head.

She worked...in _this_ cafe? Out of all of the places she could of worked...she _chose_ this one...?

The universe really liked messing with him.

As she turned to walk, Beast Boy noticed a figure emerge from the shadows. A guy, following Rachel.

It was a different one from last time, this was a younger one.

Another stalker?

Beast Boy stepped forward, ready to fight but then thought, no. This guy was a stupid infatuated teen. He had to think of another way to deal with him...

Rachel was just minding her own business, walking and rummaging through her bag when someone grabbed her arm.

She let out a scream but it was muffled by a hand.

" _Shh_. It's me. Beast Boy. _You know_ , me and your stalker were hot behind your trail. You really should be more careful." He whispered.

She frowned and pulled his hand off her mouth, "...a stalker _again_?"

Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah. It seems I'm going to have to be your personal bodyguard from now on."

Rachel smirked but then Beast Boy put an arm around her affectionately.

 _What was he doing_? She thought.

Beast Boy glanced back but the guy still followed.

Suddenly, Beast Boy grabbed Rachel's wrists and pushed her against the wall of a building, putting a leg in between hers, brushing under the tenderness of her skirt.

Her eyes got wide, " _What_ are you doing-" She was surprised to see he was close enough to kiss her.

She was even more surprised when he did.

He _kissed_ her.

He simply leaned down and kissed her, slowly. It was just an innocent kiss either, it was intense and hot.

It just became a full on make out session.

Rachel let eyes flutter closed as he slipped his hand down her arm, to her skirt...pressing their bodies together.

 _He_ felt good...as weird as that sounds...

It honestly...felt exhilarating. Like getting on a tall and fast ride at the carnival.

For him...well for him, it was probably the best feeling life could offer him.

Well that's next to _making love to a girl he loved_ but that's getting ahead of himself.

When he decided she needed oxygen again, he pulled away, her lips were pink and swollen, breaths raspy, cheeks pink.

He wanted to go for it again but he stopped himself.

The stalker's eyes had widened and he looked freaked out. Beast Boy smirked at him, "She's mine. So back off _kid_ or then I'll really kill you."

The guy's eyes widened and he ran off into the night.

Rachel was still struggling to breathe and she eyed Beast Boy.

He glanced at her, "You do know...why I kissed you right?"

She turned red, "Of course I do idiot. It was to ward off my stalker, I'm not stupid."

He smirked down at her, "Good. I'll walk you home."

"No." She said calmly, "I'm fine really. You can go now. I'll be okay. Thanks."

"Are you-" he began but she cut him off, "Yeah. Thanks bye..."

She jogged away from him quickly, leaving him staring at her as she left.

Her face was red all the way back to her dorm.

* * *

Beast Boy was sleeping peacefully on this particularly lazy Saturday night, when he was suddenly awakened by the sound of his communicator going off.

He sat up grudgingly in the covers and yawned.

Who the hell was calling him this late at night?

He seriously hated being interrupted in his sleep.

He opened his comm and his face paled as Rachel Roth's glaring face was on the screen.

"I'm outside of your tower come out." She said calmly.

He sat up straighter, fixing his hai, his eyes wide, "Rachel what the hell are you doing?!" He whispered.

"Just come out." She replied evenly.

Beast Boy flew out of his window, slipping a shirt over his head and jacket.

His heart was pounding as he looked around, the waves near the tower sounding wild.

Rachel was near the obstacle course, still dressed in her school uniform.

He got hit with that hard feeling he always got when he saw Rachel.

When he imagined she'd be Raven again.

"I came to give you your shirt back. You left it in my dorm." She said, throwing a folded white t-shirt at him.

It was still awkward for her to see him, especially after that... _that kiss_...

He gaped at her, confused, "...wait... _how_ did you..Rachel you can't be here!"

Oh God if Robin saw Rachel was here...

"My friend is a teen titans fan. Also, the titan tower is hard to miss." She responded bluntly, "Anyway that's it. You don't have to walk me home. I'm going out to the city to look for clues about my past.

Since you don't want any part in helping me figure out my past it's okay. I'll go alone. "

Beast Boy winced, his stomach flipping.

Wait she- _What_?!

"Are you...blackmailing me or something?" Beast Boy frowned.

She looked fake shocked, "Oh _me_? No I would _never_ do that."

Beast Boy couldn't...he couldn't get involved with Rachel...it was too dangerous...

"Rachel...I'm sorry I can't..."

"Okay then...I guess I'll just go to the city on my own then..this late at night...a teenage girl...in a skirt..." she said walking forward.

Beast Boy ran a hand across his face, "...fine. But _only_ tonight."

God she was just as manipulative as her former self.

 _He was breaking so many damn rules_...

"I hope you have a car," she said and he smirked, "Oh I have even better."

Rachel stared at his motorcycle, "That's yours..?" She asked as he turned it on.

He handed her a helmet, "Safety first."

She glared, "I'm not getting on this thing with you. No offense, but I've heard you're the _wildest_ of the titans. No pun intended."

Rachel may hate her school but hey some of that stuck up morale stuck.

Getting in a motorcycle with an older guy was trouble. Especially a _superhero_.

A superhero with an ex-girlfriend who looked like her.

He grinned, "Then you can walk..."

She slowly slipped on the helmet and sat behind him.

He sighed, _God it felt good to feel her body heat_...

He put her hands around his waist and she turned pink slightly, heart pounding.

"Rachel...your hand is getting a little close to my crotch..what a bad girl I thought you were religious!" Beast Boy joked and her face turned pink.

"Shut up idiot." She growled and moved her hands more up on his abdomen.

Something about him put her on edge. Was it because he was a superhero...or because he was wild...?

The motorcycle flew forward and Rachel gripped onto him, "Calm down!" She shouted over the wind.

Beast Boy smiled wide, having never have felt so happy in months.

 _Was this reality_?

It was _almost_... _almost_ like having Raven back...

For now...Rachel was enough.

"...so where to?" Beast Boy asked her loudly.

"Just keep going till I tell you to stop!" She said and they continued on towards the bright, colorful lights of Jump city.

Rachel and Beast Boy.

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for reading!**

 **First of all I apologize for the delay it's just this month is a super busy one for me and I barely have time to do anything! It been work and service yikes it a lot! But I'm still here no worries! I will try to update ASAP!**

 **I actually tried posting this last night but then the site was glitching on me...but here it is.**

 **Thank you for reviewing! I love reading those and seeing you guys support me!**

 **Also...next chapter will be sexy. But not _that_ sexy. Chill guys. But it will be interesting. **

**Again sorry for my delay!**


	3. Chapter 3 Just like old Times

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans in any shape or form.**

 **Warning: some adult content**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Just Like Old Times**

 **"** _Uhh...where are we._.? **"** Beast Boy asked curiously as Rachel shushed him and motioned for him to hide behind a wall.

They were outside a busy bar and it was late at night now, early morning, groups of guys walking in and out in different levels of drunkenness.

Beast Boy enjoyed being close behind Rachel and his hips brushed her round butt slightly and he sighed, inhaling her sweet scent.

 _God he wanted to_ -

He shook his head and tried to focus, "Can you please tell me why we're here?" He frowned as Rachel scanned the entrance of the bar.

"What _time_ is it?" She whispered to Beast Boy with furrowed brows.

He glanced at the watch Raven gave him, "1:25 a.m. Rachel can you please-"

"There. That car. You see it?" She said suddenly, pointing to a black car that pulled up to the bar.

"What about it?" Beast Boy asked and leaned in, in curiosity now.

"It's detective Marc's car. The detective who handles my case. He comes to this bar every Saturday night around this time. Probably to unwind and drink away his marriage issues and stressful job." Rachel whispered bluntly.

The detective got out of the car in a sharp black outfit, checking his phone.

Beast Boy raised dark green brows, "Geez...stalker much..? "

Rachel looked over at him and winced lavender eyes, "What? It's not that hard to find information on people especially with social media. You'd think he would be more careful and wouldn't post where he is on twitter with him being a detective and all and at least try cover his tracks. And anyways, this is for my cause."

Beast Boy shook his head, "Damn it Rachel."

As observant as Raven always was.

"So why are you keeping tabs on your detective? Isn't that his job?" Beast Boy asked.

She nodded, "It _is_ his job but he isn't doing it well enough. So _here's_ the plan. He's about go into the bar with a briefcase. That briefcase has all the important files of cases he works. We follow him into the bar, you distract him with your _animal change thingy_ , or get him drunk I don't care, I get the briefcase and we bounce. Got it?"

Beast Boy winced, "That simple huh?" He replied sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, "It sounded smoother in my head but let's act now and think through later."

The detective made his way into the bar with the briefcase and Rachel grabbed Beast Boy's hand, leading him into the bar.

He felt his cheeks flush at the contact of their hands but she was fully concentrated and unnerved as she scanned the packed bar with narrowed violet eyes.

She led him to one of the stools at the end of back of the bar and she leaned over the table, hiding her face behind a menu and peeking.

"You know. I'm starting to think you are _too_ good at this kind of thing. Following people to find information." Beast Boy said jokingly.

"You become a master at learning about other people when you don't know anything about yourself." She responded dryly.

Beast Boy stared at her soft but sharp featured face. That look of determination he knew all to well.

She was strong.

Rachel stopped a waiter doing tables, "A piña colada for me and a White Russian for the green guy."

Beast Boy's eyes widened, what was she doing?!

The waiter eyed her, "...you look a little young..."

Rachel frowned, "Sixteen is the legal drinking age in Mexico I think and I'm with Beast Boy, the superhero. Maybe you've heard of him?"

The waiter's eyes widened as he looked at Beast Boy, "Oh-Of course!"

He dashed to get the drinks and Beast Boy glared at Rachel, "Are you _crazy_?! In case you didn't know I'm 19 and you're- _you_ are 16! We aren't old enough to drink yet at _least_ not publicly. Why do you even want to drink you go to a religious school?!"

Rachel smirked, "Quit whining. You're a superhero so it's cool. And what can I say? I'm _not_ a good girl."

Her eyes were dark under the dim light of the bar and the casual but low way she said that made him turned on for some reason.

 _I could make her a bad gir_ l when I fu-

 _Damn it Garfield get a hold of yourself_!

"Now is your chance. Detective Marc is on his second drink. Go." Rachel whispered.

"What do I say?" He whispered back.

"Anything. Just make sure his briefcase is accessible."

Beast Boy drank the white russian he was given in a swing and stood up, his green eyes sweeping over the bar.

Beast Boy made his way to where the detective sat and his heart pulsed.

In reality...that detective didn't work on Rachel's case anymore. The case was handed solely to the titans.

That's why the case was cold.

It was meant to stay cold.

Rachel didn't know that though.

He plopped himself in front of the detective and he looked up over his laptop with a raised brow, "Titan Beast Boy...can I help you?"

Beast Boy swallowed and glanced at Rachel who nodded at him.

"Yeah...I uh...saw you from far away and wanted...to talk to you." Beast Boy smiled nervously.

The detective raised a brow, "...really...alright then...how's...saving the world...?"

"It's good. Great...yeah..." Beast Boy replied awkwardly glancing over at Rachel again who was sipping on the piña colada now.

He offered the detective a drink which he took respectfully and began talking about show stressful the case he was working on was. Then about the problems with his wife and so on.

Geez this guy had serious issues.

Rachel asked for a third piña colada and frowned as she watched Beast Boy talk to the detective.

Gosh he was taking way too long. She was growing impatient.

She would have to take matters into her own hands.

She downed the piña colada quickly and shook her head as her vision blurred for a second. She ordered another piña colada to go.

More alcohol. Great.

She got up and made her way to their table slightly stumbling against a table.

Beast Boy looked up as she walked, a song playing low in the background and he got a flashback to when Raven enchanted some guy's in the club.

Time slowed like it did then and her eyes shifted from him in a heavy way.

When she got to them, the detective looked up at her as she grabbed the briefcase from beside him.

"Hey what are you doing? Give that back to me or I'll get you arrested kid. You be-" the detective began but Rachel interrupted him.

"No you won't because I have something against you." She said.

"No you don't," he replied angrily.

Rachel got Beast Boy and the detective and pushed their heads together making their lips crash.

 _Oh shit_! Beast Boy's eyes got wide and Rachel snapped a picture of it on her phone looking bored.

She showed them the picture, "You will let me walk out with the briefcase unless you want me to send this picture to your wife."

Detective Marc was red and furious, "You couldn't you-"

"Oh but I could. I follow her on twitter. I don't think she'd appreciate you cheating on her with a man and a superhero nonetheless. No wonder you always go to the bar. What would your kids think?!" Rachel responded monotonously.

His brow twitched and he stuffed his face in his arms on the table, defeated by a teenage girl.

Rachel smirked and walked out of the bar.

"I am so so sorry," Beast Boy told the detective, who was just an innocent guy.

Rachel pushed the briefcase open on top of the detectives car parked outside and rummaged through the files .

Dozens of case like hers. Young girls who were robbed of their lives. Some dead.

No wonder that guy was messed up.

Finally, Rachel found her file. She gaped at the Manila folder, running her hands over it before opening it carefully.

Her blurry eyes scanned the papers as Beast Boy came up behind her, "Are you crazy?" He demanded, "You made me kiss a _dude_! He wasn't my type either!"

She was very still though.

Among the information about her case...there was no information they had found.

 _Nothing_.

There was no information. Not a single trace of her past.

Of course she found nothing.

She pushed the briefcase and crushed the folder in her hand in slight anger.

"Let's go. I got what I wanted." She told him emptily sipping piña colada from a straw.

Her gaze was emotionless and she stumbled to the motorcycle, guys turning and sneaking a look of her ass. Beast Boy growled at them, flashing his sharp teeth.

Rachel sighed clutching her head, "Let's go _beasty_."

Beast Boy stared at the sound of the nickname and she winced.

A nickname.

Nicknames meant affection.

His heart fluttered even though it was just a nickname, it felt good to hear it.

He put the helmet over her head, clasping it under her the soft skin of her chin. She blinked long lashes at him and he swallowed.

God how he wanted those eyes to remember every inch of him.

As they sped off on the motorcycle, Rachel tore up the papers in the file and let them float away in the wind.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked.

"They're useless." She responded and held on to him tightly, sipping the drink and letting the pieces of paper fly far away.

He let a hand free and put it over hers for a second, loving the warmth of her hand.

"Where to now?" He asked her.

"I'm...I'm hungry. We should stop by and eat something." She responded and her stomach rumbled on his back.

Beast Boy laughed and smirked , " _Hungry_? Dang you sound like a freaking earthquake."

"Just get me to some food." She frowned.

* * *

They sat in an Asian themed restaurant with a karaoke show going on. The girl currently singing was slightly off key and dancing awfully.

Rachel had her head down on the table, inky black violet hair spilling over her crossed arms and was overall in a bad mood.

Her head hurt like a bitch. That's what she got for drinking.

Beast Boy poked her with a chopstick, "Hey. What do you want to eat?"

"I don't care," she said and Beast Boy sighed.

He could tell she was upset because of her situation and he could understand.

She just wanted answers.

And he had them but he couldn't tell her.

Beast Boy poked her again and when she looked up he had chopsticks up his nose.

She frowned and his smile died.

She looked away and Beast Boy sighed.

He didn't get it. What she felt. He was a superhero, his life was full of highlights.

Rachel put her head down again.

The girl on stage finished singing and a new person went on stage. The microphone squealed and the person tapped on it.

"...I'm going to sing the teen titans theme song." The voice was familiar.

Rachel's head shot up as the music began playing and people clapped.

Beast Boy was going to sing.

He had on a hoodie and cap, face hidden and he winked at her.

" _When there's trouble you know who to call...TEEN TITANS!" He shouted, "From their tower they can see it alllll...TEEN TITANS_!-"

Rachel covered her mouth and hid a laugh as he sang _pretty_ badly.

But it was bad in an epic way. He had real charisma.

"Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol...TEEN TITANS GO!" He belted out and everyone was cheering, including Rachel.

"T _.E.E.N.T.I.T.A.N.S- teen titans LETS GO_!" He dropped to his knees for the finale, " _1,2,3,4 go! Teen titans_!" He dropped the mic and everyone applauded.

The song was really popular.

When Beast Boy joined Rachel back on the table she was clapping slowly, a smirk on her lips, color to her cheeks, "You did not just sing your _own_ theme song."

He grinned back at her, "Yes I did. I _killed_ it."

"You bet you did kill it." She laughed lightly and Beast Boy smiled at the sound of that.

"Where did you learn to sing so beautifully anyways?" She asked sarcastically.

He grinned, "Actually I first sang karaoke when I was in Tokyo...you see...the titans were called to do a mission to catch this guy who was an artist..."

He began to tell her a story she should of already known. The story of the teams trip to Tokyo.

She listened intently as their plates were served to them and they ate as he began telling her of the countless missions. She listened intently and with great interest.

His life was interesting.

She also didn't miss how his voice changed when he'd say Raven. His teammate and former explicit girlfriend. He spoke of her with a softness.

"You really love her don't you?" She stated more than asked.

"I do." He responded easily and he was surprised. He didn't say it past tense. He was in love with the Raven he knew.

Deeply and terribly in love with her even though she was gone.

"Why didn't you go after her? Stop her from going?" She asked.

"I tried but...she was always stubborn." He said and felt his threat tighten in pain.

"She wouldn't like you being with me I suppose.." Rachel said lightly as she ate a shrimp.

"I don't think she'd mind really," Beast Boy smiled.

"That story you told me in the hospital...to distract me...it was about Raven...wasn't it?" She said.

Beast Boy nodded and they were quiet.

"I know I remind you of her." She told him slowly, "I can't help that I look like her."

She leaned in, "People say I look so much like her that I theorize I could be her."

Beast Boy choked and she smirked, "Relax I was joking."

His breathing slowed and he could see she had no idea.

Rachel rested her cheek in her hand and she smiled slightly, "...sorry I wasted your night. It's been pointless. To be completely honest...I've been trying to figure this out for as long as you've been gone. Every time I end up with nothing. It's all pointless."

Her words slurred slightly from the effects of the alcohol still in her.

"Not nothing, you have a great new life now. That's not nothing." He told her and smirked, "Well minus the fights you get in and the petty rich girls in school."

She sat up and sighed, "Yeah no I pretty much have nothing. The only thing I have going for me is the stupid homecoming dance I'm helping out with in a school I don't even go to, which I was forced to do by the way."

Beast Boy's eyes sparkled, "A dance?"

Rachel raised a brow, "..what...you've been to a homecoming dance?"

He shook his head, "Actually prom. It was pretty fun to. There were frogs."

"Well I hate any kind of dancing so I'm not looking forward to it." She admitted. "If only _this_ homecoming had frogs in it."

"Give it a chance, you might like it who knows or at least go for the _food_."

Rachel smiled slightly, "You got me there. Speaking of the damn homecoming dance, I have to get up early to help out tomorrow...and it's getting late we should probably go."

Beast Boy nodded, not wanting her to go but understanding it was late.

They left the restaurant in a daze it seemed and slipped onto the motorcycle, Rachel stumbling slightly.

They were riding aimlessly through the night now, it was around 3 a.m and dark gray clouds were formed over them, the hum of the motorcycle soothing.

" _Stop_!"

"Stop now!" Rachel shouted over the wind and Beast Boy came to a bumpy and rough stop in what seemed like the middle of nowhere.

They were well past downtown and next to a deeply wooded area and that's when he realized where they were. The memory hitting him raw. He glanced over at Rachel who had gotten off the motorcycle from beside him and was staring towards the woods.

Where she was first _found_.

She gently took off the black helmet and sighed deeply, a slight breeze blowing that mass of hair.

Beast Boy winced as he flashed back to that moment.

 _They chose the side of a large wooded area near jump city. Beast Boy was supposed to just lay her on the side of the road and wait for the ambulance to come but he couldn't bring himself to let go of her._

 _Beast Boy just looked at her and stroked her soft, silky hair._

 _The sun was just beginning to set, the sky a tangy orange._

 _Then...her eyes began to flutter open. Deep violet eyes. She winced at Beast Boy in a drowsy state of slumber._

 _"I'm Beast Boy. You're safe now." He said as the sound of the ambulance was behind him and the paramedics came rushing around him, prying her from his hands._

 _Taking her away...far away..._

Beast Boy shook his head and snapped out of it, shuddering.

There was no longer yellow cautionary tape around it, or any investigation markers. It was just another space.

People would walk across the space and never know the story behind it.

They would never know a girl's whole life changed here.

She just stared at it for the longest and Beast Boy wondered what could be going through her mind.

"...you okay...?" He asked finally, leaning against the parked motorcycle.

She nodded, "Yeah I'm fine.." She glanced around the area, over to a colorful street of houses nearby.

" _What was I like...when you found me?_..." She spoke low almost just to herself.

"...you were really...hurt. I was unsure of you...but when you opened your eyes and I saw your eyes...it was like...I'd known you all my life..." he replied softly and she winced.

She stared at the trees a moment and exhaled.

"I want to find him. The person who kidnapped me." She said, "The detectives haven't found him or have any idea what happened to me."

Beast Boy swallowed his guilt, "...maybe its best not to focus on that..."

She shook her head, "You don't get it. He's still out there. The person who ruined my life is out there and free. He's living his life...and I'm...I'm restless. I'm not going to rest until I find him. I'll always look for his face in every crowd...every person."

"...no one can hurt you anymore. I'm here." Beast Boy told her softly.

She winced and fought tears, "Thanks."

It was like she was saying goodbye to a grave site of a family member.

Lights drops of rain began to fall and quickly picked up into a harsh shower.

"We need to go." Beast Boy said as rain poured.

She took a sip of what was left of her piña colada drink and threw the cup into a nearby dumpster.

She turned and walked over to Beast Boy, face expressionless.

As they rode on the motorcycle the rain grew even harsher and he knew he couldn't drive much longer in those conditions.

"When you see a church, stop there." Rachel said dryly.

Okay, he wasn't going to question her.

A small white church was up ahead and he turned into it, parking and jumping off.

Rachel was close behind and Beast Boy knocked on the wooden church doors. The wind picked up, howling.

Come on. Open...

No response.

Rachel shivered and held her arms close as Beast Boy looked through the windows and realized it was abandoned. He morphed into a gorilla and pushed the door open easily, Rachel watching him closely.

It was magical seeing him transform really. Surreal.

They stepped into the quiet and small church, rain pouring on the roof and thunder rumbling in the distance.

None of the light switches worked obviously but they managed to find an old candle and light it up on the table in the front.

"We can stay here until the rain clears up." Beast Boy said and Rachel nodded, soaking wet and shivering.

Beast Boy rubbed his neck, "..you should...probably uh...take your clothes off..."

Rachel frowned, "Trying to take my clothes off already?"

Beast Boy turned red, "No- I mean since your clothes are wet...so you can dry off. I wouldn't look at you of course..." He opened the door to the bathroom, "You can do it in there."

Rachel nodded and shivered as she walked passed him. She shut the door behind her and used her cellphone for light. The bathroom was old and dusty and she sneezed lightly.

 _Gross_.

Beast Boy was slipping off his clothes as well. He really didn't need to get sick. He kicked off his pants and was taking off his shirt when Rachel walked out of the bathroom in her white bra and black underwear.

Beast Boy choked on his spit and stumbled back in shock.

He covered his eyes but the image was already burned in his mind, "Rachel what the hell?! You were supposed to stay in the bathroom!"

She frowned, arms crossed over her perky chest, "It was gross in there and dark and I'm cold."

Beast Boy turned away from her, still blushing and trying to concentrate on anything but Rachel's body, "Oh... _okay_.."

Rachel rubbed her arms and shivered, "I'm freezing...ugh..."

Beast Boy handed her a blanket, "Here, I found it in the closet. It's like a thousand years old but it will keep you warm."

Rachel took it thankfully and curled herself in it on the floor near the table. The candlelight gave everything a more decadent mood and Beast Boy bit his lip and shivered.

God rain please stop.

Rachel glanced at Beast Boy who was only in his boxers and shivering, "...stop shaking like an idiot and join me."

"N-no way!" He stammered in horror.

"You're a bigger idiot than I thought if you don't. Come on. Don't be a baby." She frowned.

He grudgingly went over to her, hands over his junk just in case you _know_...

He laid down beside her with space in between them. She winced at him, "You scared to touch me or something I don't bite."

But I _do_ , Beast Boy thought. "No...look I just don't want to touch you inappropriately you are youn-"

"For gods sakes we not are going to have sex we are just going to transfer body heat. It's not a big deal." She said and she snuggled into him, skin touching, a frown on her lips.

Part of him really loved this. To be so close to Rachel. So close to _Raven_...

Beast Boy stiffened when he felt her body against his, the heat of her skin sticking to his. He shut his eyes and tried to focus on anything but his sudden passion.

He wasn't a pervert...it's just...it had been so long since he had sex...since he had pumped _his_ \- ugh god it was painful.

Rachel was still as naive as Raven. Maybe even more so.

Rachel's eyes were shut and it seemed she had drifted off. He sighed, heart pounding as she shifted and her leg brushed in between his legs. His boxers tightened as he felt himself harden on Rachel's leg.

Oh shit-

He shifted again but it only made things worse, their hips poking into each other's. He bit back a moan as her lips were on his chest, her steady breaths moist.

He tried to push her off of him lightly but this only managed to undo her bra and expose her chest.

Beast Boy turned redder as he tried to clip it back on and her eyes fluttered open, wincing at him.

Ohmygo-

"Are you trying to rape me?" She asked glaring and he shook his head quickly, as she pushed him away roughly.

She was pink as she hooked her bra on and she got the feeling that maybe she reminded him too much of Raven. He was probably interested in Rachel's appearance because of that.

She made note to watch out for that.

She didn't want to be anyone's replacement.

Especially not Beast Boy's, the only person she could say she _really_ knew.

In the beginning people had told she looked like Raven so much that Shepard actually _really_ theorized that maybe she was born in the same family tree as her or something but it was impossible.

A demonic family tree? Crazy to even think about but Rachel had been so desperate she was making up all kinds of theories.

But in the end her hair just had a violet tint and her face was shaped like a superhero'.

She just happened to have lavender eyes like Elizabeth Taylor.

It wasn't so rare after all.

She glanced at him, "So the rumors are true."

"What rumors..?"

"About your considerable _size_." She deadpanned and he turned scarlet.

"It was a joke." She said monotonously.

"You're so weird _Rae_." He said and they stared.

Rae?

He was going to correct himself but...he didn't.

Rae? Rachel thought as the rain calmed.

The rain had stopped and their clothes were semi-dry now. They changed and got on the motorcycle, not talking much since they were both tired. But it was a comfortable silence.

When Beast Boy stopped in front of her school building it was around 5 a.m.

God it was going to suck getting up in the morning.

She hopped off and took off the helmet, she held it to him but he shook his head, "Keep it, for next time."

"Next time," Rachel repeated with a smirk, "Okay Beasty. I'll keep that to you...thanks for wasting time with me. Goodnight."

He smiled, "Goodnight Rae."

 _Rae. He called her...by a nickname_...

She watched him go off and she walked into the building not realizing someone was watching in the shadows.

In her room her mind buzzed with thoughts as she changed. When she took off her penny choker she looked at the tiny letters cut into the coppery metal.

 _Rae_

* * *

When Beast Boy finally got to the tower, the sun had just come out.

He yawned as he walked into the kitchen and smelled the smell of a home cooked meal.

To his surprise it was kid flash, making subs in the kitchen at that incredibly fast speed of his.

Kid flash paused and waved, "Hey BB you're here a little late. Parting all night?"

Beast Boy raised a brow, "...something like that...so...you made breakfast..?"

Kid flash nodded, "Yep and don't worry I made sure your sandwich has tofu in it."

"Thanks!" Beast Boy could use a sandwich. He took the sub and ate it hungrily and Cyborg came into the kitchen and put his arm around Kid flash.

"You made breakfast kid? Dang I'm liking this already. If you keep this up you should join the team permanently not just temp." Cyborg grinned and ate his sub quickly.

Beast Boy and Kid flash glanced at each other awkwardly.

He was essentially Cyborg's replacement.

"So has Robin given you a room yet?" Beast Boy asked.

"Actually that's why I'm here so early, Robin had to go on a solo mission and he said that you guys just give me one." Kid flash replied biting into his sub.

The thing was, there were only two rooms ready for a person to move in.

Beast Boy and Kid flash passed Raven's old room and the redhead glanced at it curiously.

"Have you gone in there...you know..after...?" He trailed off.

Beast Boy shook his head as he lead him down the hall, "No man. Not yet."

Beast Boy opened the door to a room and Kid flash gaped at it, looking around I awe.

"This is so cool!" Kid flash zoomed around and fixed up his things over it and he threw himself on the bed.

"Finally I'm a real Teen Titan." Kid flash gushed and he sat up and saw a broken heart mirror on the floor.

"This was Terra's room but it's yours now." Beast Boy said and Kid flash nodded, "I won't let you guys down."

Suddenly Cyborg and a sleepy looking Starfire popped into the room with a cake.

"Welcome fellow Titan! It is an honor to have you as a part of our team!" Starfire grinned and handed him the cake. Kid flash grinned, "Gee thanks Star. From one redhead to another."

"So we can head onto your first day of training and later on if you're not tired we could go out downtown." Cyborg said, "You up for it Kid?"

Kid flash grinned, "You bet I am."

Beast Boy smiled lightly, Kid flash fit right in.

Or so...he thought.

* * *

Rachel yawned as she sat in art class. They had to paint a painting of something in nature today and she wasn't up for it She was still exhausted from last night and could barely stay awake in the lecture.

Olivia nudged her as she was beginning to doze off.

Just get through this last class and your out...Rachel told herself.

Rachel painted slowly and winced tired eyes as she tried to make her painting half decent.

When she finished she had to admit it was terrible but oh well.

Melanie sat behind her and she could hear her annoying snickers.

That's when there was the sound of a _snip_ beside Rachel's ear and scissors pulling away.

Melanie had cut off some of her hair.

It wasn't a lot but nobody touched Rachel's _damn_ hair.

Rachel slammed her foot onto her painting and kicked it down, standing up and turning to Melanie right before pouncing on her, knocking over chairs and stands.

Dumb bitch.

As always, there was a commotion of girls and chanting, Rachel scratching and pinning Melanie down.

Melanie pulled at Rachel's shirt, popping some buttons as Rachel slapped her.

This time Rachel pulled away before the teacher came and when it came down to it, Olivia told the teacher she was the one who fought Melanie.

Nobody said a word.

Not even Rachel.

Olivia just gave her a look as she was led to the headmasters office.

Melanie shoved the piece of Rachel's hair in her pocket.

* * *

"You didn't have to do that Olivia." Rachel said as she left the headmasters office.

"I did have to. You would of gotten expelled if I didn't." Olivia said matter of factly.

Rachel frowned, "But still...won't your parents be mad..?"

Olivia's parents were super strict. A scary kind of strict.

"I was let off with a warning since it was my first offense so my parents will be fine. Just don't get into another fight or you really will get expelled." Olivia pushed up her glasses and narrowed brown eyes.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "No promises. Just how can I repay you?" They walked downstairs, "Get me on a date with Beast Boy.," she replied sarcastically, "But seriously just behave."

How ironic. If Olivia found out she was friends with _the_ Beast Boy. She would literally die.

Rachel was about to speak when she ran straight into someone, "Sorry," she mumbled and continued on with Olivia.

Rachel touched the end of her hair, Melanie had only cut off an inch not a big difference but it was weird.

She had bumped into the new young student teacher who had dark hair. He had sharp features and was very serious. A strict instructor and very popular with the girls. He watched Rachel walk away and stepped back in his classroom slowly.

Shortly, Melanie walked in,

"I have what you asked for Mr. Blood."

* * *

Terra and Rachel stood on ladders as they hung up stars in the gym.

They were the only ones in the gym as everyone else helping out was in the halls.

Starry night was the theme, not the most original theme.

"Can't wait till this is all over," Rachel frowned.

Terra grinned, "What? You don't have a special someone you want to take to the dance?"

Rachel snorted, "Yeah no thanks. More food for me."

"You should invite someone and it doesn't have to be a date. It could be a friend." Terra said brightly as she stuck a star on the wall.

Rachel immediately thought of Beast Boy for some reason but shook her head.

"Just remember, the rule for homecoming is the girl asks the guy. At least in my school anyway." Terra laughed , "But if you want, I can ditch my boyfriend and we can go together. As friends though. Not in the mutual homosexual way."

Rachel smirked slightly, "Don't get any ideas _blondie_."

When they finished and walked out of the school Terra poked Rachel, "You and me. The mall. Tomorrow. After school."

Before Rachel could answer, someone was calling her name from behind.

When she turned she met with bright blue eyes, Wally West.

"That's my cue to leave," Terra whispered and walked off, waving goodbye and winking.

"Hey Rachel! Looking good. You look great in a ponytail," he grinned at her and matched her steps as they walked on the sidewalk.

"Thanks." She muttered, "You don't look specifically horrible either."

"...I'll take that as a compliment." He laughed, "...so I was wondering if you...wanted to maybe hang out today..?"

"I have work." She responded with a raised brow, "You should know since you stalked me for weeks."

He blushed, "...uhh yeah...how about tomorrow...?"

"Stuck with blondie tomorrow." Rachel replied as they crossed the road.

"Then...when can we go out?" He asked glancing at her.

Rachel sighed as they neared her shop, "If it will make you go away. We can go out this Friday but I pick what we are doing and it's not a date. Got it?"

He lit up and nodded, "Yeah of course!" He hugged her quickly and she pushed him off.

"Personal space please," she glared and he nodded, "I'll see you Friday then. I'll meet with you after your shift. Cool enough?"

"Cool as ice." She muttered. He nodded jogging off and waving with that same glint in his eyes.

What a _weirdo_.

* * *

Terra walked out of the dressing room in a very short and tight dress that made Rachel choke.

"Um...what is that?" Rachel glared and Terra shrugged, "I don't even know but this is definitely a no."

"I agree it's a stripper outfit." Olivia said from the chair she sat in. Rachel had invited her but of course Olivia was glued to her cellphone. Probably on a teen titans fan page.

"I think I'm going to get us ice-cream," She told them and Terra lit up, "Oh get me strawberry!"

"Chocolate." Olivia shouted.

The mall wasn't so packed that day which Rachel preferred.

She headed for the food court and stood in the sweets line. A tall redhead and green eyed girl stood beside her in line and she was gaping at Rachel.

Rachel immediately got self conscious, did she have something on her face..?

But the beautiful and exotic girl just stared intensely at her.

She looked familiar, the red hair and green eyes vibrant.

Finally Rachel turned to her and waved slightly. The redhead waved back just as slightly and gave her a sweet smile.

When Rachel got her ice creams the redhead smiled, "Are those cold creams yours?"

Cold cream?

That's when she recognized her as Starfire, the superhero.

"...two are for the girls I'm with. The vanilla is mine," Rachel replied.

"Vanilla...the most boring flavor you can find..." Starfire's voice cracked slightly.

"Exactly," Rachel smirked, "Boring tastes surprisingly good though."

Starfire nodded, "I assume so...you are very pretty.."

Rachel winced, "...umm...thank you...?"

Starfire winced and backed up, "It was...a pleasure speaking with you...uh.."

"Rachel," she smiled and Starfire winced, "I'm Kori. Koriand'r but my friends call me Starfire."

"There you are!" Terra said and went up to Rachel. Olivia took an ice cream from her hands and sighed, "So good ugh it's great." Rachel frowned at them as they talked and laughed.

Three normal girls hanging out at the mall.

Starfire could recall her times with Raven at the mall, their long talks and ice-cream breaks.

Starfire backed away from them and ran off quickly, her heart pounding.

Rachel looked after her in confusion until that bright red hair disappeared from the crowd.

* * *

Beast Boy was walking to the bathroom that night when he passed Star's room and heard whimpering.

He usually ignored the sounds that came from her room especially when Robin was around and they were doing the _act_.

But Robin wasn't here.

He knocked lightly on her door, "...Star..? You okay in there...?"

No answer.

He pushed the door open lightly and she looked up, green eyes swollen with tears as she hugged silkie.

"..Star...what's wrong?" He asked softly sitting on the edge of her bed.

She sniffed and fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I was doing the trip to the mall...to buy some sweets and I...I saw friend Raven. Only...it was not friend Raven." She sobbed, "She looked me right in the face and I knew...she did not recall our friendship. She was doing the ceremony of friendship with other girls. But-but she's supposed to do that with me!"

So she had finally seen her.

Finally seen that disconnection from her eyes.

Disconnection from the titans.

That distant look in her eyes was hard to take in.

"I wanted to talk to her. To perhaps make her remember me but I-i know it is not the right thing to do." Starfire cried. "I just cannot bear to think that she will no longer be my friend."

Beast Boy tried to calm her down by holding her shoulders, "...I know Star...I know."

He felt the guilt settle in the pit of his stomach.

Here he was sneaking off with Rachel when Starfire was crying about doing the right thing.

He hugged the alien girl and she sniffed, "I believed friendships lasted forever."

Beast Boy hugged her tight, "They do."

* * *

Beast Boy didn't know exactly why he was headed to the cafe Rachel worked at but he was.

He had been determined that this would be the last time he talked to her since the guilt of his actions weighed on him heavily.

He was being selfish.

Selfish to the titans, selfish to Rachel...selfish to himself.

It had been said to him that he should stay away from Rachel. To let her live her life.

He needed to move on.

She wasn't Raven.

He cut through the crowd of people walking the streets and kept his head low and hoodie on, when he bumped into a guy on the corner of the cafe.

"Watch where you're going punk!" The guy growled and Beast Boy frowned but said nothing.

The guy glared, "What you're not going to say sorry?" Beast Boy sighed, trying to control his temper and not morph. The guy's friend also got near to him, clearly wanting to start something.

"Leave him alone loses," Rachel's voice came from in front of them.

She stood there with her apron on and coffee in hand, frown on her lips.

One of the guy's snorted, "And what are you-"

Rachel flung the steaming coffee on the guy making him shriek and she punched the other guy clean in the face. She grabbed Beast Boy's hand, pulling him away from them and running into the cafe she worked at.

"For a girl who's 5'2 you sure as hell pack a punch," Beast Boy said with raised brows.

She shrugged a shoulder, "I try to be peaceful and I'm actually pretty quiet but out of nowhere I get violent."

Raven's fighting spirit Beast Boy thought grimly.

"Now we're even. I saved your life." Rachel told him as she led him to a table and watched the guy's run to the other side of the street in search for them.

Beast Boy smiled slightly at the sight of her, long black violet hair and shining violet eyes.

As she poured him lemon herb tea she raised a brow at him, "So are you on my bodyguard duty or something? What brings you around here in the commoners corner _oh mighty superhero_." She said sarcastically.

He swallowed, "...actually...I wanted to talk to you..."

She sat down in front of him, "Me to. So I have another idea of how we can find out about my past. I got the idea from our night in the church. We should go church to church and see if I'm in their files."

"What why churches..?" He asked tilting his head.

"Well since I'm an orphan it only makes sense if they could tell me where I'm from." She replied evenly.

She didn't tell him the part about her foggy memory.

He just smiled slightly at their situation, drinking tea and talking.

Almost like old times.

He nodded, "Makes sense but it'd have to be churches with orphanages."

She nodded back, "So we can't go tonight..I have plans but tomorrow we could or the next day."

Beast Boy sighed and put his tea down, "Rachel...I-"

"Make sure to bring money to. Dinners on you this time. Also I was wondering if you had some sort of techno-"

"Rachel. I can't." He told her firmly.

She stopped talking and blinked, "Oh. Busy? I understand. Then maybe next weekend."

He nodded, "Yeah maybe...next weekend."

However he didn't have any intentions to meet with her again.

Ever.

"So what did you have to tell me?" She asked carefully, violet eyes deep.

He put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair, "Nothing important...Well you've got work Kid...don't want you to get fired."

She rolled her eyes, "In that case don't leave."

He pulled out a small cactus plant from under his jacket and handed it to her.

She took it with wide eyes, "...I'm surprised you didn't stab yourself with this thing in your jacket."

"Actually I did." He smiled, "It's for you. Cactuses are easy to take care of. They don't need much."

She nodded in slight awe at the small plant.

He had been spot on about the kind of plant she admired.

"I'll see you later _Rae_." He told her backing away.

He laughed and got up as more people began rushing into the cafe, lunch hour.

"See you later _Beasty_." She said as people rushed in and she held the plant. "Beast Boy wait!" She shouted.

He turned slightly to her but the words died in her throat.

Why was her heart pounding? And why did she feel the need to say something..?

But she just winced and he smiled, waving and turning around.

And he was gone.

She put the tiny plant on the counter and began taking orders and serving drinks, her mind stuffed.

* * *

"Robin!" Starfire called out as she ran and hugged him. He grinned and they shared a kiss which made Cyborg and Beast Boy gag to each other.

They were in front of the tower and he had just gotten back from his mission.

"Shall we have a celebration of your return?" Starfire's eyes gleamed.

"As much as I'd like that, we have bigger issues. Slade is back and we have a situation to handle. That's why I'm back early. We need to head out now." Robin said and looked around, "Where's Kid flash I thought he moved in yesterday?"

"He went out just now," Cyborg said looking up from his comm.

"His first mission and he's out? Someone go find him." Robin frowned.

Beast Boy looked up from his cap and hoodie, flashing deep green eyes, "I'll go."

* * *

The door of the cafe opened and the bell sounded.

Rachel's coworker gave her a smiling look and raised brows and Rachel turned in confusion.

It was Wally.

"Hey did you forget we had a date today?" He asked her with a grin.

She sighed, "Its not a date and no. It just got busy in the cafe but I'm clocking out now."

She took off her apron and hung it getting her bag.

Wally pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind him, handing it to Rachel and the girls around the cafe gushed.

"For you," he smiled wide.

Rachel stared at them, "Thanks but I thank you should to know I hate flowers..."

She set them down and glanced at the small cactus Beast Boy gave her, "I like cactus."

He smiled awkwardly, "Oh..okay I'll keep that in mind! So what do you have planned for us?"

She led him out of the cafe with a smirk, "You'll see..."

From the other side of the cafe a waitress went up to a guy at a table, "What will you be drinking?"

"That girl who just left, she's very interesting." The guy spoke his face hidden under a hood.

The waitress nodded, "She is. She's new working here very pretty to."

"Very. Especially those eyes...I'll have Black tea by the way," the mysterious boy said lowly.

The girl nodded, "For now or to go?"

"To go."

"And what name should I put for the order?"

He lowered his hood and flashed deep purple eyes at her and smiled darkly,

" _Jared_."

* * *

 **Okay I know, I know I haven't updated in awhile but I hope this chapter was good enough.**

 **Also I have problems uploading documents so I'm trying to fix that.**

 **Also who had seen teen titans the Judas contract because I was so salty about that bbterra lol.**

 **I had to come and write this BBRAE fanfiction here to calm down.**

 **Again so sorry about the delay life happens I'll try to do better hehe**

 **Tell me what you think and what you would like to see guys and as always, thank you for reading!**


	4. Author's note

**Authors note:**

I'm back. I'm really back guys.

Hey everyone. It's been a looong while. A lot has happened since I've been gone...A lot sighhh.

I'll elaborate on that later lol.

I hope all of you are okay.

I wanted to let everyone know I'm gonna finish the story. I'm ready to write again. I'm sorry I took so long but I'm ready now. Seriously I'm sorry it's been almost a year but as you all know I had to work through some personal things.

I'm in a good place now and pretty excited to finish this story and I hope some of you stuck around. I think I'll be a better writer to I hope lol (still not a great speller tho sorry).

Anyways, enough rambling.

I'll talk to you guys soon in the next chapter of Reborn which I'm already working on.

Until then. Your favorite bitch is back :)

~A


	5. Chapter 4 : The Boyfriend

**Chapter 4: The "Boyfriend"**

Robin slammed into the wall as it cracked underneath him and his body slid down limply. He felt blood trickled down his head and he reached for his communicator.

Slade grabbed him by the throat before he could, holding him up so his feet dangled in the air.

"Where is she? Where is the _girl_?" He asked chillingly smooth.

"I told you I don't know where Terra is. She doesn't even have powers-" Robin growled as he struggled.

Slade chuckled, "Not her. The other one. I know you know where she is."

A mental image of Raven smiling flashed through Robin's mind.

"Raven is dead." He choked out and Starfire blasted at Slade from the sky suddenly, letting Robin break free and strike Slade hard, knocking him back and away, Cyborg coming in to attack from the side.

Robin gave Starfire a nod as they made eye contact and she flew to help Cyborg in a fit of blasts.

Robin switched on his communicator a picture of the titans together automatically popping up, everyone was smiling but Raven was in the middle looking annoyed.

Back when when Raven was Raven.

Robin began to speak as he looked at the image.

"Beast Boy. You need to hurry up and find Kid-Flash. This isn't just any mission anymore...

It involves Rachel."

* * *

" _Where_ are we?"

Wally frowned as he walked through the dim, old antique shop with Rachel, her violet eyes scanning the dusty shelves in concentration.

She didn't answer him as she skimmed through a pile of old books on the ground and Wally frowned, looking around creeped out.

"When you said date I truly thought you meant Ice-cream shop or to the movies. This is definitely...weird..." He told her as she touched an old lamp on the side and she smirked.

"Are you saying I'm _weird_ Wally?"

His cheeks immediately turned red, matching his hair, "No no way! You're super cool I just thought we could do something fun-"

Rachel rolled her eyes and motioned for him to follow her to the corner of the shop.

There in corner was an old mirror cracked through the middle and distorting their reflections so their faces were only eyes and mouths.

"You actually look kinda cute here." Rachel joked blandly.

Wally burst out laughing and Rachel smirked, hiding her laugh.

Wally looked around with bright blue eyes and winked down at her, "Why don't we play a game? I'll hide and you look for me..." He disappeared into the back of the shop before Rachel could answer.

"I hate games you know!" She shouted annoyed. "Don't forget to shut your eyes when you count!" He shouted back.

Rachel rolled her eyes again, _childish_ , and started counting slowly, her eyes closed and continued walking as she held onto the bookshelf.

As she counted Wally looked around for something to get her and a voice behind him made him jump.

"Looking for something?" A smooth voice said beside him.

Wally turned to see a guy around Cyborgs age there, jet black hair and startling violet eyes. Eyes that Wally didn't pay much attention to.

"Yeah...you work here? Do you have anything like creepy but cute? I'm trying to impress this girl who is also creepy...but _cute_." Wally grinned.

He nodded and smiled slyly and without saying a word he reached into a compartment by a bookshelf and pulled out an unsettling looking rag doll with button black eyes.

Wally cringed at it, "Wow it's um...perfect...how much is it?"

"Free of charge."

Wally grinned, "Gee thanks I can't thank you enou-"

The guy was no longer there.

" _30...29...38..."_ Rachel continued to count, "Wally I'm starting to get tired-" A hand went over her mouth and she let out a shriek as her eyes popped open.

Beast Boy was holding her from behind and leaned them against a bookshelf as he held up a finger for her to keep quiet.

An explosion came from beside them as the side of the building opened in disaster and Beast Boy led her away quickly. Rachel's ears rang as they ran from the smoke covered building and she watched in shock.

"What's happening, Where are we-" Rachel asked as Beast Boy led her away through a crowd of people that had gathered outside the shop.

"It's not safe for you Rachel," He told her and he lifted her up, carrying her, looking around and cutting through an alleyway.

"No put me down! _Wally_ , Wally was in there!" Rachel shouted and hit Beast Boy's arm.

 _Wally_? Beast Boy thought, who the _fuck_ was that.

"Your Wally friend is fine, relax."

Beast Boy continued to run and as they turned another corner three of Slade's minions were there.

Beast boy sighed and set Rachel down, "Don't move." He morphed into a tiger and charged at them, knocking them down as Rachel ran towards the fence, her converses getting stuck in the metal.

 _God Rae and her stubborn ass_.

Beast Boy morphed back to himself and caught up to her, helping her over the fence and catching sight of her panties under her uniform skirt.

 _Yeah that's so fucking hot_ -shit _focus Beast Boy_! He thought to himself.

She stopped running with him after awhile and they stood in a small part of a side street, the sky orangey as the sun was starting to set.

"Okay you're going to tell me now, who were those people and what's going on?!" She glared at him.

He sighed and ran a hand across his face, "Look I'll explain later please just let me take you somewhere safe."

She crossed her arms and stuck up her nose, "As if I'm letting you. I'd like to see you try- _ahh_ "

He grabbed her by the waist and easily threw her over his shoulder and she kicked and struggled against him.

"Put me down you _animal_!" She growled.

"Nope." He smiled to himself as he walked them over to his motorcycle and shoved a helmet on her, speeding off with a kick.

They didn't speak as he drove through the sunset and up the road on the hill, the titans tower at the top in view, the dark glass windows reflecting the orangey sky and ocean.

Rachel's hair in an inky slick ponytail swirled in the wind as they sped down the road. They finally arrived at the tower and Cyborg was walking down the steps and he froze when he caught sight of Rachel getting off.

"Holy...Shit."

* * *

Rachel looked around Beast Boy's room as she walked through it, Beast Boy and Robin arguing outside in the hall muffled by the walls.

She let her hand slip over his comic figurines and the drawings on his desk.

She had imagined his room way messier although it wasn't very neat either.

She let herself plop onto his big bed and her eyes caught sight of the picture he had with Raven.

Beast Boy's door slid open and he let it slam shut and he ran a hand through his hair, catching her looking at the picture.

He went over and turned it so she couldn't look at it anymore.

"Everything okay...?" Rachel asked, wincing at him. He nodded and smiled small, "Yeah. Just Robin...being an _ass_."

"Cool room.." She told him as she looked around again, "Im sure not the only girl whos been in here."

He grinned, "Youre the only one who has been here in daylight."

He sat beside Rachel on the bed, a small space between them, "Are you okay?"

It was strange seeing her on his bed like this. His mind drifted to he and Raven would be intimate. Under the sheets hot and horny.

 _God he wanted to fu-_

"I'm perfectly fine. I just want to know what's going on." She sighed calmly.

He ran a hand across his face and stared at her bare legs, "It's a lot to explain...Robin wants to explain some of it to you.."

He put his hand on her thigh gently, "Just know you'll be okay."

She blushed slightly as his hand on her thigh. He could feel her face get hot as his hand was on her. he let his fingers brush her thigh just above her skirt and she watched him carefully, heart beating hard.

The door opened again and this time Kid Flash was there along with Robin. Rachel's eyes got wide and she ran to Kid Flash who was dressed in casual clothes.

"Wally!" She gripped his shoulders, "Are you okay?" She look concerned and concentrated. Robin and Beast Boy looked at each other.

This was the _Wally she was talking about_?

Kid Flash looked at the two of them guiltily.

"...you know him..?" Robin asked with a raised brow.

She furrowed her brows, "He goes to my friends school..."

Beast Boy let out a laugh, "Oh please, Rachel he-" Robin lifted a hand and cut him off.

"Yes. We rescued him after we rescued you..and brought him here to be safe." Robin lied and both Kid Flash and Beast Boy looked at him in mild shock.

"Rachel you are in danger, we believe whoever took you...wasn't working alone. That's all the information we have now. So from now on we will be keeping an eye out for you." Robin explained to her.

"What?" Rachel looked angry but Robin put a hand on her shoulder, "Rachel please just trust us."

"That's it. You don't know anything else?" Rachel glared.

"I'm sorry Rachel."

"I just want to go home.." she muttered.

As they led Rachel through the Titans tower she looked around in sort of awe.

When she passed Raven's room it was almost in a type of slow motion and the door slightly open.

She looked at towards it and felt a pang of something.

That was Ravens room.

The members looked at her strange, it was strange seeing her in the tower. It was almost unsettling.

Starfire caught sight of her in the living room and her green eyes lit up, a smile across her face.

She couldn't help herself and she choked Rachel in a hug, Robin having to pull her off.

Rachel winced at her in confusion.

"Sorry she's very _friendly_..." Cyborg laughed nervously.

Rachel nodded and she stood with the team as they looked at her. They waited for her to remember something...anything from the tower that had been her home for so many years.

But nothing.

Weird...she thought to herself. Her heart started to beat fast and she began to feel uncomfortable.

"You should get her home..." Robin told Kid Flash and he nodded, a look passing between him and Beast Boy.

Rachel waved goodbye at the team and gave them one last glance, Beast Boy catching her eyes as the front door shut.

And she was gone from the tower just like that. As if she'd never been there.

* * *

"You've been seeing her? How long have you been seeing her?" Beast Boy growled and shoved Kid Flash.

He had gotten back from dropping off Rachel and they were at it now.

Kid Flash gave him a glare, "You're one to talk when you've been seeing her to!"

Beast Boy glared at Robin, "Why did you lie to her, why didn't you tell her Kid Flash was a superhero?"

Robin glared at both of them, "Both of you can shut it. I don't want to hear it from either of you. You were both wrong to keep in contact with Rachel. It's too late to go back now. But Kid Flash you're going to keep her thinking you're Wally."

"Why the hell-" Beast Boy started.

"Because Rachel is in danger. Slade is after her now. He thinks Raven didn't die and we can't let him find out Rachel is her rebirth. We need to keep her safe. If she keeps thinking Kid Flash is _Wally_ he can be with her at all times in disguise."

Beast Boy shook his head at Robin, "How much longer are we going to lie to her? Raven doesn't deserve this. We need to tell her the truth."

"Raven is _dead_ Beast Boy. And Rachel isn't Raven. Stop trying to make her be. I've told you already and I'll say it again, keep your distance. You get too attached." Robin told him and Beast Boy's eyes softened.

Beast Boy gave Kid Flash another glare, "I don't know what your deal is...but if you lay a hand on her..I promise. I'll kill you."

* * *

Rachel and Terra walked along the side of the street and Rachel listened to her talk of some new teen drama show and Rachel was pretending to listen intently, nodding her head.

It was particularly cold that day and they huddled close in warm jackets.

A pair of hands covered Rachel's eyes and she turned to see Wally smiling at her.

"Wally what are you-" She began but he grabbed her hand, "Terra I'm gonna steal her for today. Sorry."

Terra raised her brows and grinned, "Oh don't worry!" She gave Rachel a thumbs up as he led her away and Rachel groaned.

She wasn't in the mood to go out and Wally was too perky for her, like a preppy boy.

As he led her to the entrance of the arcade with flashing lights downtown she frowned, "Wally I absolutely hate this."

He laughed, "Come on, at least try it out? I went to that creepy shop with you."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay fine. Only once."

It started off with Wally going and playing the games and Rachel looking annoyed. Eventually though she caved in and joined him on a racing game. She didn't want to admit it but she was slowly starting to have fun.

They ended up going from game to game and laughing together in a way Rachel hadn't in a long while.

She felt like a normal teenage girl having fun for once.

They sat on a booth by the games and he nervously pulled out the rag doll he had gotten for her.

Rachel's eyes got wide, "What is that?"

Wally grinned, "Before you know the store got destroyed, I managed to get you something from the shop. It's creepy but kinda cute like you."

She took the rag doll from his hands and gave him a small smile, "I truly love it."

He smiled back at her widely and sighed, "I have to go. But really I'm glad we hung out."

"Me to," she replied truthfully.

They said their goodbyes and she decided to stay a while longer in the arcade, looking at the rag doll.

From the corner of her eye she caught sight of a guy in a dark jacket and slick hair playing on one of the vintage machines.

She got up and walked to him slowly, the colorful arcade lights bouncing off of his face.

"Beast Boy." She said cooly, looking at the game screen.

"Rachel." He responded with a smirk, "Couldn't resist going up to me?"

She scoffed, "Oh please, if anything...I bet you followed me here today."

He stopped playing the game and laughed, his green eyes lighting up and going like crescents, "Okay _Rae_ you caught me."

He began walking down the aisle of colorful games, "What can I say? I needed to make sure _Wilber_ was treating you correctly since he's your new _boyfriend_."

Rachel looked at his as they walked and the games separated them, "His name is _Wally_ , and he's not my _boyfriend_."

"Didn't know you were into that kind of guy, I thought you were above that _Roth_." He joker and she smirked.

"No I'm more into guys like _Ryan Potter,_ smooth and cool. You wouldn't know about that." She countered and he laughed harder.

"Wow I see the kind of guys you like now."

When they reached outside she glanced at him frowning, "And why would it matter to you anyways?"

He shrugged and grinned as they started walking down the street, "It doesn't matter to me...I'm just making sure you get home safe is all."

He winked at her flirtatiously and she punched his arm with an eye roll, "I can take care of myself remember?"

He let out a boyish laugh and she smirked.

He looked down at her and her blowing at those straight across bangs and they continued to walk in comfortable silence all the way the front of her school.

They stood in front of each other and he just looked at her.

She hid a blush and glared, "What are you looking at?"

He smiled and looked away, "I just like to bother you."

He stepped closer to her, "The real reason I came to see you tonight is I won't be around so much anymore...for a while at least. I'll be nearby just not...popping up..It's safer for you that way."

She nodded, "You still won't tell me the whole truth right?"

He nodded and took her hand lightly, "You have the Com right? I'm only a call away you know. Friendly neighborhood Titan."

"You're always leaving." She looked up at him with those violet eyes. He swallowed, "Not for good, you know you can't get rid of me." He ruffled her hair and she pushed his arm away frowning.

He got close to her face and she felt he might kiss her, making her heart pound hard. He could heart it as he moved his hand to touch her wrist.

The watch he gave her, he tapped it and smiled before backing away, "Take care of yourself."

"I'll see you around then, Beast Boy." She gave him a look with that beautiful face of hers.

"See you around then Rachel."

He morphed into a bobcat, his emerald eyes disappearing as he left.

* * *

At the tower there was a lot of tension between Beast Boy and Kid Flash, both attempting to one up each other in training and battle.

Robin and the others would look at each other as the two would go off and Robin many times had to break them up.

Especially when Kid Flash would bring up Rachel and how she was, Beast Boy would go out and come back in the early morning, most likely from some new girls house.

"I don't know why he cares so much when he goes out and screws all these girls." Kid Flash muttered.

Cyborg sighed and pulled Kid Flash aside, "Look can you try to be a little more chill? The guy lost Raven. She was more than just a girl you know."

Kid Flash thought of this as he'd see Beast Boy wake up and go into Ravens room to sleep some nights.

Beast Boy meditated on the roof one day and Kid Flash walked up behind him, a plate of sandwiches in hand.

He sat neatly beside him as their legs dangled off the side of the roof.

"Nice view." Wally looked around at the light purple sky and sparkling ocean.

"Raven used to always come up here and meditate." Beast Boy smirked, "I thought it was boring you know but now I get why she was always up here."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"I'm sorry...I know I've been...annoying. I know what Raven meant to you." Kid Flash told him.

Kid Flash turned to him, "But you need to know. That I'm in love with Rachel."

Beast Boy said nothing and they continued to sit in silence.

* * *

Later that night as Beast Boy watched a scary movie and the rain pounded down hard.

A long ringing broke the silence.

Beast Boy's Com had gone off.

It was Rachel.

* * *

Rachel's days passed by in a blur, between school and tests, helping Terra out and her job at the cafe. Not to mention Wally wanting to hang out everyday.

She barely had a free moment really. And things seemed to be normal it seemed.

She couldn't help but look for Beast Boy though. In his dark jacket, those green eyes looking down at her.

She would look around to see if he was secretly there watching over her.

She hated to admit this but she missed him.

Whatever. It was probably for the best. He was a superhero and he did say it was best for her safety.

 _Right_?

As she went out more and more with Wally she could feel herself getting comfortable with him. And she started to get used to him being around.

And maybe the titans were doing a good job at protecting her from whoever was after her. Maybe those people were long gone now.

Things seemed to be going good.

Until she started to have the dreams.

The dark ones that left her crying out and waking up suddenly.

Her looking into a mirror and her reflection being a complete and utter monster with horns and black eyes.

She tried praying like the headmaster said to do. But it didn't work. They wouldn't go away.

And slowly rarely, she could swear she heard voices. That sounded far and near all at once. She'd shake her head almost as if it was just her imagination.

She couldn't tell headmaster or they'd immediately send her to the looney house or have an exorcism performed on her. Rachel was already enough of a weirdo.

She listened to a lot of indie music in loud volume to drown it all out, gifting her a headache constantly.

One day as Rachel stayed after class to finish work she accidentally fell asleep from exhaustion of not sleeping and when she woke up, she had a gash on her arm and was bleeding.

She frowned and cleaned it out in the bathroom and wrapping it up. She hadn't remembered getting that cut.

As she hung out with Terra that night they had agreed to go out to a concert, Terra lined Rachel's eyes with sharp eyeliner and bright highlighter.

Terra covered Raven's eye bags with concealer, "You still can't sleep?" She asked her and Rachel yawned.

"No it's those stupid dreams again...I don't know."

Terra smiled at her looking very pretty in her sparkly makeup, "Well tonight you can take your mind off of it. Also you look really cute. "

 _Yeah really hot in my high waisted jeans and black sweater_.

Rachel tried to fake a smile and sighed, she was only going because Terra kept insisting and the loud concert music could help drown out the damn voices and thought.

When they arrived at the concert in a forest a little ways out of town there was quite a lot of people gathered for an indie band. Most of them looked really high.

It began to rain hard and it only seemed to hype everyone up even more.

Terra was really into it and screaming with everyone else while Rachel watched and cringed. Rachel felt her vision start to blur and she screamed to Terra she was going to step away for a moment.

Terra nodded okay, be careful and continued jumping up and down and singing.

Rachel walked and pushed through the crowd and felt slightly dizzy in the middle of the screaming and the music.

She finally reached the outside of the huge crowd and she began to walk away from it, trying to clear her mind.

It was chilly as she held her arms to herself and she heard footsteps behind her.

She tried to speed up and not be intimidated as she reached the edge of the forest, she was far from the concert now, the music sounding dim.

"Don't try to fly away little Raven." The voice came behind her and she stopped, her breath hitching in her throat.

She turned slowly and saw a man concealed by shadows, she couldn't find words to say.

What the hell...

"Stay away from me..." she warned coldly and tried to hide her shaking self.

The man stepped out from the shadows and Rachel felt herself get more dizzy. He wore a mask that concealed his face and a metallic type suit.

"The boyfriend is not here to protect you? How strange." Shade murmured smoothly.

"...w-wally.." Rachel stammered, still glaring.

"Not him. We both know who I mean." He replied coldly.

Rachel pulled out the Com quickly and yelled into it for Beast Boy and Slade charged at her.

She screamed out and a dark light flashed, Rachel feeling her head explode in pain, her nose bleeding and her vision faded to black.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, after a whole year!**

 **A million apologies for this super late update. but here i am. sorry for this shitty chapter. i hope you are all well!**


End file.
